OMG Not Another Mary-Sue! :Pre Naruto style!:
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: Squeal to OMG not another Mary Sue Ouran High Host club style. The main character Shura a girl from our world gets teleported to the Naruto world after getting hit by a truck in the OHHC world. Rated T for cursing and for totally awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've been working up the courage to post this up for the past four days (Yes even a writer such as myself has doubts about their stories) and I'm not sure whether or not it will live up to those of you who were looking for some sort of hilarious story right off the bat. But I just couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote it and now I can't or I don't want to write it any other way. I've been so into this I even wrote ahead. To be warned there will be some Oc pairing with an actual character in here and I thought the very notion of that character falling for Shura would be hilarious. So please keep an open mind about this and I know it's not what you thought but I will make something to make up for this**

**OMG Not Another Mary-sue**

.:Pre Naruto style:.

The last thing Shura expected when she went across that road to get the ball was for her to get ran over and well, to put it bluntly die. She was run over by a truck after all, when Shura opened her eyes slowly. She hoped that she was finally home in her room and it was all some crazy dream. But no, Shura awoke with a blonde haired blue eyed boy who looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki. But he wasn't. Shura knew who this boy was he was Minato Namikaze Yondaime.

_Or_ for those Naruto fans who didn't know who he was, the fourth Hokage. Now Shura was laying here on the forest floor staring up dumbly at the rather young Minato before her. She knew that she wasn't anywhere near the beginning of series plot time because he looked to be about thirteen.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked once he was sure Shura wasn't going to black out for the umpteenth time, this person had fallen down from the sky and he had managed to pull them out of the crater they caused because of their velocity.

"Ow," Shura drawled out her groan once the pain washed over her. Shura rubbed her head it was throbbing; Shura slowly sat up making Minato move back to give her some room. Every muscle in her body ached which wasn't surprising considering she was just hit by a truck.

"What happened?" Shura asked, narrowing her eyes as her vision slowly became sharper and she could see things more clearly.

She was in team seven's training ground; she knew this because of the three logs in the middle of it. They looked like they were just put there yesterday.

But Shura's small train of thought was cut short when Minato answered her question

"You fell out of the sky, as silly as that sounds." He said while Shura raised an eye brow questionably

_'What there were no laptops nearby?'_ She thought in her head sarcastically_ 'and besides what kind of guy says silly? I'm starting to wonder if Minato's looks where all Naruto got.'_ Shura went on in her head

"So do you remember anything?" Minato asked, once more cutting off Shura's train of thought once more

"Not really other than my name is Shura and well I have no family." Shura said lying to the concerned future Hokage, yes lying was wrong but what was she supposed to tell him? _'Oh hi there Minato my name is Shura Olkit Random! I'm from a place called earth and I came here after being sucked through my laptop and being ran over by a truck!' _Yeah something told her that wouldn't really work out realistically.

"Oh," Minato said awkwardly surprised that Shura talked about her having no family so candidly "Ahem, well I could take you to the Hokage and see if he can arrange for you to become a citizen of Kohona." Minato offered after a few moments of just sitting there in the training field.

"Sounds cool to me," Shura said slowly trying to stand up but failed and was caught by Minato

"You might be still a little out of it, here get on my back." He said turning around and lowering himself while Shura hesitated a bit.

It felt wrong to do this even more so because she knew who he was going to be sleeping within a few years. But Shura's aching body drowned out her thoughts and she climbed on his back. Then the boy shot off racing in towards the leaf village

Shura watched things fly by as far as she could tell everything looked pretty much the same other than a few Uchiha shops with their emblem on them. Before Shura knew it she was at the Hokage's tower, it looked the same as always. Shura slid off of Minato's back looking around taking in all the sights of the leaf.

"Come on Shura-san!" Minato exclaimed grabbing her wrist dragging her inside the tower. They ran up the steps- well technically Minato ran up the steps dragging Shura behind him.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Jiraiya-sensei! Tsunade-sensei!"Minato shouted when he ran into the room without knocking needless to say Tsunade, Orochimaru, The third and the perverted sanin himself where all shocked at Minato because normally he knocked.

Minato excitedly pushed Shura in front of him forgetting about Shura's condition causing Shura to fall over.

"Ouch," Shura groaned, Minato quickly helped her up

"This is Shura! He fell out of the sky in training grounds seven." He said smiling while Shura weakly waved

"Yeah that's all nice with the introduction and all Blondie. But considering the fact I just fell out of the sky, I'm pretty sure I need medical attention. I'm no doctor though." Shura said sardonically Tsunade quickly attended to Shura after hearing this. The other two sanin looked at one another curiously then said, "Fell out of the sky?" Orochimaru and Jiraiya both questioned.

"Yes! I was training when I saw something coming towards me and I was barely able to dodge it in time! That something was Shura here!" Minato said with his eyes bright with wonder and excitement of what just happened.

The adults in the room looked at Shura with questioning eyes while Shura shifted nervously

"Shura doesn't remember anything." Minato added answering for Shura

"That's right my head is as empty as the sky is wide." Shura chimed in, as Tsunade healed her.

The adults all looked closely at Shura with untrusting eyes, Shura knew she was a good lair but she didn't think she was so great that she'd be able to fool these guys.

Orochimaru stared attentively at Shura who just stared back with a blank look on her face.

"Seems that Shura here has amnesia," Orochimaru stated "But I'm no medical Nin." He added on to his statement making Shura blink on the outside while in the inside she was freaking out

That's right she forgot Tsunade was checking her! **The Lady Tsunade**!

"Seems likely she does have a concussion," Tsunade stated ending Shura's mini freak out "But nothing I can't heal, it's amazing she doesn't have any shattered bones." Tsunade mused healing Shura up

_'Amazing isn't the word for half the shit I've been through lady.'_ Shura thought dryly

"Hey Hokage-sama I was wondering if Shura could become a citizen." Minato said remembering why he came here "And maybe if he trains really hard could become my team mate!" Minato said while Shura froze realizing what Minato had been calling her the whole time.

He? Oh that's right the host made her look like a guy before, guess Naruto isn't all his mother's after all.

"Minato just because we didn't have enough students to give you a full team, doesn't mean you need to go dragging random young boys around to become your team mate." Jiraiya said sighing while Shura glanced to Tsunade who was looking at the other men oddly as if they had just grew three heads each.

Shura caught Tsunade's attention and only winked as if telling her to keep quiet. Oddly enough Tsunade followed along for some reason or another. Maybe it was payback for a poker game.

"But he can live with me-!" Minato started to say when Sarutobi cut him off right there.

"I think Minato, that Shura can live here and become a ninja if he so chooses. But, the part living with you is a bit too far." The third said but that was enough to make Minato happy

He smiled brightly and looked over at Shura who grinned also.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ She thought groaning in her mind

**So tell me what you think, this is mostly a test to see how well it does, I plan on making a Naruto style and then a Naruto shippuden style**


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Minato decided to give Shura a tour of the village. Let's just say she reacted very _interestingly_.

"And over here is the Hyuuga family compound," Minato said walking over to the gates where two look alike boys stood in front of them.

"Hello Minato-san." They both greeted their emotionless faces unmoving with the exception of their mouths. But even then it was very hard to tell.

"That's really creepy." Shura said with her nose crinkling up in disgust.

"Hey Hyuuga-sans this is Shura-san he- ugh just _moved_ here." Minato said smiling at the two, both of the twins looked at one another questionably obviously noticing something Minato didn't "Shura-san this is Hizashi Hyuuga and Hiashi Hyuuga." Minato said motioning towards the two boys

"Hey," Shura greeted giving a small wave. They stared at her extremely interested for some reason or another.

"Hello, by any chance do you have a sir name?" They asked speaking in almost complete unison

"_No_, I don't." Shura said answering quickly and calmly although still creeped out by the two, who knew Hyuuga's eyes, could be so gross looking in person.

"No sir name?" Hiashi asked curiously tilting his head to the side

"_Interesting,_" Hizashi stated making his twin nod in agreement

"Very _interesting_ indeed." Hiashi said in agreement with his twin.

"_Okay_! You guys are really starting to creep me out, so next clan compound please!" Shura said pushing Minato away she felt like those perverted twins where undressing her with their eyes, and the likely hood of that was very high considering the fact they **CAN **undress her with their eyes.

"Well the next clan compound is the Uchiha Clan; they have an heir who's our age. But he's not too friendly." Minato said not noticing Shura's skittishness around the Hyuuga twins.

"We won't know that for sure unless we try!" Shura said wanting to get as far away as possible from the Hyuuga compound '_Perverted Hyuugas I knew they didn't just use their eyes for battle purposes.' _Shura thought shuddering at the memory of those eyes

Once they got to the Uchiha compound the where lucky to have Fugaku Uchiha already out training at the time and they were allowed in.

"Uchiha-san I brought a friend for you to meet!" Minato greeted politely while Fugaku turned around

"Wow! You're **one** _ugly_ mother fucker aren't _you_." Shura blurted aloud, Shura's eyes widened when kunai were sent her way "It's not **my **fault _you're _**ugly**!" Shura shouted, barely ducking in time when the next kunai were thrown.

Needless to say Shura and Minato had to run out of the Uchiha complex because of Shura's words.

"Shura-san just stay away from Uchiha-san for now." Minato said once they made it out of the complex alive.

"Well it's not _my_ fault he's ugly," Shura said sticking to her words "I mean remember that bottom lip of his! Did his Dad punch him on the lip or something!" Shura shouted while Minato tried desperately not to laugh

"And I thought tans where supposed to help people! Come on! That is only a face a mother could love." Shura went on until Minato finally burst out laughing

"You're _so_ stupid!" He shouted laughing with tears on the rims of his eyes.

"Well that's just _mean_," Shura said frowning and folding her arms, pouting childishly.

"No, I mean it's funny how you just blurted it out like that when you first saw him!" Minato said whipping a tear away from his eye from how hard he was laughing.

"I'm _sorry_ but I couldn't help myself." Shura said turning away and pouting childishly

Minato sighed exasperated at Shura but still continued onto the next thing to show her. After walking around the village giving the Hokage some time to send out orders for an apartment, Minato finally showed Shura to her apartment.

"And here's a map of the village in case you get lost Shura-san." Minato said standing at the doorway of the apartment he looked over when Shura didn't reply and saw that she or rather to Minato he was asleep on the couch. Minato yawned a bit then sat the map on the stand near the door then left. Shura can figure out where it was in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"WAKE UP SHURA!" Jiraiya shouted, kicking the door open to Shura's apartment and basically ripping the poor innocent door off its hinges "Even though you fell out of the sky yesterday and suffered a concussion! Today's your first day of Ninja training to work to pass the genin test!" Jiraiya announced cheerfully, just then after he finished that sentence he was hit in the face by a plant pot in reply to him.

"That's for tearing my door off the hinges you ass!" Shura shouted, standing up in her small cot of a bed two large vanes bulging out of her forehead showing her annoyance with the older man.

"Shura-san, maybe you should get those vanes sticking out of your forehead checked." Minato said peering from behind Jiraiya holding two bags of clothes and ninja equipment. He then walked into the apartment as Shura watched him annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Minato." Came Shura's only irritated reply, Minato then felt a bit depressed by Shura's annoyed reply.

"Now Shura that isn't nice! Minato spent all morning looking for the right style of clothing to buy you with the money the Hokage so generously supplied! Not to mention the countless stores he had to go to in order to get you equipment." Jiraiya lectured to his new student only to be hit in the head by a book

"Shut up already!" Shura shouted, Jiraiya already had her pissed off enough now he had just go and lector her over something stupid. Shura glanced over to Minato who had a sad look on his face _'Oh God he's like a girl…' _Shura groaned inwardly

"Sorry Minato." Shura said after Jiraiya muttered something about her to at least apologize

"Well at least you listen to my lectors." Jiraiya said happily recovering from Shura's pretty good aim with plant pots and books

"Don't make me throw something else at you." Shura said threateningly "Also words of advice if you're going to wake up someone early don't kick down their door." Shura added before heading into the bathroom to change into the clothes

Shura came out sort of dressed like Sasuke Uchiha. She had the arm warmers, the tan shorts and the sandals. But her collar wasn't big assed like his.

Shura looked over in the full body mirror on the wall and smirked

"Sexy as always." She said smugly to herself.

"Don't you think that's a little bit overconfident of you?" Jiraiya asked mischievously, walking up behind Shura. Shura glared out of the corner of her eyes at him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Shura asked irritated by Jiraiya

"No but you told Minato that!" Jiraiya chirped

"Jiraiya-sensei there's a difference from being funny and being a complete ass and guess who the ass is?" Shura asked, turning around and glaring at her new sensei

"YOU ARE!" Jiraiya sang only to be hit with yet another book

"It was rhetorical moron!" Shura shouted, knowing she basically walked straight into that one but wouldn't admit it out loud


	4. Chapter 4

After a good thirty minutes of fighting the land lord finally kicked them out after getting complaints of shouting and screaming. Then the land lord demanded that Shura didn't come back there with Jiraiya with her.

"Now Shura charka is…" Jiraiya explained, Shura sat under a tree uninterested by Jiraiya's words. She already knew this. Naruto was one of the animes she watched attentively so she knew pretty much already what Jiraiya was ranting about. Shura just looked up and stared up at the sky, obviously not paying one bit of attention to what Jiraiya was saying.

"So Shura can you explain to me what Charka is?" Jiraiya asked, bringing her back to their world from Shura's own little world. Smirking as he did so, knowing full and well that Shura hadn't been giving one bit of attention.

"It's this force inside you where if you combine it with hand signs and vocalizing the name of the jutsu you are planning to perform weird shit happens." Shura said dully, Jiraiya and Minato where taken a bit back by this response they hadn't heard someone dumb it down so much like that before but it was correct never the less.

"Well yes basically…" Jiraiya said, and then Shura sat up quickly with a bored look on her face.

"Can we one along from this boring crap? I'm starting to fall asleep again; I wouldn't want you do destroy any more innocent doors." Shura said boringly while Jiraiya had an irritated expression clearly on his face because of Shura's words.

How dare she talk to him like that! He was her sensei she should show more respect for authority. Then Jiraiya had a thought in his head and responded like this "Well than if you're so bored than twelve laps around the village!" Jiraiya shouted angry at the girl not taking the basics seriously. Along with showing no respect for authority what so ever.

"What? Are you fucking crazy?" Shura shouted sitting up, only to have kunai thrown at her; Shura barely dodged them in time and shot off not wanting to stick around

"Jiraiya-sensei I don't think that was-." Minato went say but was cut off by kunai being thrown at him

"YOU TOO!" Jiraiya shouted Minato started running following Shura's actions by shooting off.

After running around the village a couple times screaming for help from Jiraiya, Shura finally found a hiding spot inside some sort of building complex. Shura turned the corner and saw the Uchiha clan sign, Shura smacked her forehead and then said "Ah fuck me." Shura said, just before she felt a cold blade being pressed to her neck from behind "_You know _this wasn't my best idea in the world." Shura mused aloud thoughtfully.

"You bet it wasn't." A guff voice Shura slowly turned around and saw Fugaku and gulped.

"Oh _hiii_ Uchiha-san," Shura sheepishly grinning "You know in this light you're not so ugly and I'm sure you don't fuck your mother." Shura said laughing, nervously hoping her joke would make Fugaku laugh and leave her alone.

"You're trespassing on Uchiha grounds." Fugaku said, ignoring Shura's words but he was still irked about yesterday. How dare some lowly orphan say that to him Fugaku Uchiha the heir to the Uchiha clan? Fugaku couldn't get it how this person named Shura just blurted that out when most people were too scared to look him in the eyes.

"_Oh! _This is the Uchiha clan's grounds! I thought I was going into sea world!" Shura said jokingly, hoping she wouldn't die by her throat being slit opened "Ha-Ha! My mistake!" Shura exclaimed nervously earning a confused look from Fugaku. He lowered his kunai and then asked "What the hell is sea world?" Fugaku couldn't help but ask know very well he would regret asking but he was too curious to care.

"An aquarium theme park." Shura said, answering the question "Well now that your curiosity has been fulfilled I think I'll just be leaving now!" Shura said trying to walk away but Fugaku pulled her back

"Oh no you're not going anywhere _Shura-san_." Fugaku said smirking while Shura gulped _'I'm gonna die!'_ Shura thought in her mind as her inner cried

"Please don't rape me!" She begged with rivers of tears running down her face

"No, I'm not going to do that but something much **_worse_**." Fugaku said sadistically grinning; now he was going to get his revenge from Shura for talking to him in such a manner. This would most certainly show Shura that no one not even her can speak to the Fugaku Uchiha in such a way.

"I don't see why your complaining so much about this these girls are nuts for you." Shura said while a **LARGE** group of fan girls screamed Fugaku's name when they saw him standing there

"I'm not interested in them." Fugaku said emotionlessly unaffected by the girl's screams for him to let them have his babies.

"So what am I supposed to do anyway?" Shura asked, remembering Fugaku explained to her that he wouldn't report her to the Hokage and the village elders for trespassing if she done something for him. Apparently this was it.

"Get rid of them, I can't train at all with them crowding around the training grounds when I train." Fugaku stated while Shura's mouth gaped open in shock.

"Dude that's _IMPOSSIBLE_! In order for you to get rid of fan girls they need to start fan girling some other guy." Shura said waving her hands in the air to prove her point of how impossible said task was.

"Well than do it." Fugaku said while Shura groaned then decided anything was better than to deal with rabid ninja fan girls. "Just report me to the Hokage and the elders. I'm sure they are much more humane than you are." Shura said sticking her arms out waiting for someone to slap handcuffs on them

Fugaku glared the Uchiha glare, Shura gulped knowing he meant business. Then got an expression on her face as if she was getting ready to be beheaded.

_'Okay now think what Itachi looks like.' S_hura thought knowing if she just changed into him than the girls wouldn't bother Fugaku ever again. Shura held the ram sign and turned into Itachi and then walked over.

She posed a typical emo pose and said "Hn." She grunted making the girls scream and shout rushing after her. Shura shot off running with a large mob running after her. This of course made Fugaku sweat drop at the sight.

She managed to make it around a corner before the girls did and turned back to normal. She sighed in relief thinking she wouldn't have to run anymore but then…

"SIX MORE LAPS SHURA!" Jiraiya shouted popping out of a trash can throwing kunai at Shura.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shura shouted jumping then feet in the air while Kunai flew at her then shooting off again away from Jiraiya and down the street.

It was almost sun down and Shura was up on the top of the large mountain that would soon turn into Hokage Mountain. Shura sighed flopping down on the ground. It was a lot harder to climb up here with no stairs.

"Somebody should install stairs." Shura grumbled with her face down in the dirt, she then flipped over on her back. Shura stared up at the sky breathing deeply, her body ached like crazy. She slowly sat up despite her body's pleas for her to stay lying down. She lost her breath when she saw the view from in the spot she was sitting "Whoa," She said gasping in awe

"Pretty nice view huh?" A voice asked Shura turned around and saw the third standing there, Shura nodded slowly. "You know I've been getting complaints all day about you, Jiraiya and Minato. Breaking into the Uchiha compound, tearing down a whole row of fruit stands. Almost killing the villagers with flying kunai, hiding in trash cans and popping out at random times, impersonating doctors, asking Tsunade if you could hide in her shirt, and my personal favorite hiding in my son Asuma's closet." The third said and Shura looked to him trying to think of which ones she did herself. Then decided to defend herself.

"Hey! The kunai wasn't **MY** fault it was **Jiraiya's**!" Shura shouted in her defense "Besides they should learn not to park a whole row of fruit stands in the middle of the road." Shura murmured childishly pouting, this making the third laugh in amusement.

"You remind me to much of Jiraiya when he was younger!" The third said Shura shot up into a standing position

"Don't compare me to that psycho!" Shura shouted pointing at the third only making the man laugh even more amused by Shura's very Jiraiya reactions this only made Shura more angry at the hokage.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." The third said, changing the subject and leading Shura off the mountain towards the village.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on let's go get something to eat." The third said leading Shura off the mountain; Shura got up and followed him. "Fine but it better be good." Shura said still fuming about the comment of her being like Jiraiya

They made it over to a ramen stand and sat down on the stools.

_'Wow this place was here even in this time?'_ Shura thought looking around just then Tenchi the ramen chief except younger walked over

"What can I get you Hokage-sama? And you too young man." Tenchi said while Shura sighed she was sure of her gender but did everyone think she was a guy? Did she just give off that vibe or was it just the clothes?

"Eh, I'll take the spicy chicken ramen." Shura Mumbled out loud enough for Tenchi to hear her. _'Sense that's the only Japanese food I know' _Shura thought mocking her own lack of knowledge on Japan's cuisine.

"I'll take the same as Shura here." The third said calmly, Shura turned to him still not used to the fact he wasn't an old man in the time frame she was in. He looked to be about thirtyish maybe forty.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Shura asked, playing with her chop sticks but not breaking them apart yet.

"Ah so you already know that I wanted to talk to you." The third said smiling; Shura turned to him and stared at him dully.

"Dude the Hokage of a village doesn't seek you out purposely just because he wants you to eat ramen with you unless there's something he wants to talk about with you." Shura said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want to know why you're pretending to be a boy." The third questioned, then Shura raised and eye brow surprised.

"I'm not, everyone just thinks I am. So I just don't bother to correct them." Shura said, turning back to face the shop.

"So why do you seem to always know how to act like a boy?" The third pressed, Shura turned to him once more a bit irritated she was getting the third degree.

"I used to be in a host club." She said, making the Hokage choke on his water that he had gotten from Tenchi.

"Y-you **w-what**?" He shouted in surprise, the last thing he thought that Shura would say was that she used to be in a host club. He thought maybe she was a daughter of a lord who ran away from home. But this not this he had thought.

"I didn't do anything! I just owed a small debt for a little while I worked there and paid it off then I left." Shura explained, what she was saying wasn't a whole lie it was pretty true. Although her breaking that stupid vase wasn't her fault in the first place._ 'Stupid Fake Mori making me break vases.'_ Shura thought still a bit irked about that.

"Then why didn't you mention something in the first place?" The third asked, calming down enough to be able to ask that.

"Well one I had just fallen out of the sky; two because most people react like that." Shura said while the third groaned "Dear Kami Jiraiya not only has a girl student now, she used to be in a host club please help us all." The third murmured, Shura's temper flared up and she stood up on her stool and whacked the Hokage on the back of the head.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" She shouted with a vane sticking out of her forehead.

The third sighed rubbing his head where a knot was starting to grow as soon as he found another sucker to take this job he was_ SO_ retiring.

Shura then let the Hokage walk her home and headed into her apartment then collapsing onto her bed. She didn't realize until now how much the day took out of her. Shura sat up then took of her sandals slowly yawning as she did. Then went along with her nightly routine then went to bed.

Outside of Shura's apartment window on a telephone pole Jiraiya smirked. She managed to avoid him pretty well so he knew Shura would survive a chase in a village from powerful ninjas.

The next morning came as most mornings do; Shura awoke to hear a knock on her new door. Since Jiraiya was banned from ever entering the building again, she didn't have to worry about her door being kicked down or busted open anymore.

Shura groggily got up and answered the door still half asleep.

"Taste this." Tsunade said shoving a spoon full of something in Shura's mouth Shura stood there for a moment then turned green she ran over to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Shura shouted from the bathroom, Shura then turned green once more and threw up again.

"I didn't think that the medicine would be that affective. Anyway, Jiraiya says you where bitten by a spotted spider yesterday so I came over here to make you better." Tsunade explained walking into the apartment soon followed by a snickering Jiraiya and a smirking Orchimaru.

"I WAS NOT YOU CRAZY LADY!" Shura shouted before throwing up once more from the mere taste of the medication she was given.

"Oh you weren't my bad!" Jiraiya said grinning, "That's for skipping training you little brat!" He said after laughing, Shura growled lowly almost seeing the bastard's smirk on his face.

"You're a sick bastard." Shura said groaning in pain as her stomach lunged again only making Jiraiya laugh more at her pain. Shura stood up after throwing up yet again and walked over to Jiraiya then promptly punched him in the noise.

"That'll teach you. You son of a bitch." Shura said holding onto her upper arm with her other hand and stomping off to the bathroom to go change.

About fifteen minutes later she came out dressed almost the same as yesterday okay it was the very much same as yesterday.

"So why else are you here?" Shura said yawning a bit she was still pretty tired after all of that.

"Well we just came to talk about more of your past considering you're a girl and all." Orchimaru said, while Jiraiya's jaw dropped at this. "HE'S A SHE!" He shouted in shock from Orchimaru's words.

"Idiot, of course Shura's a girl couldn't you tell? She didn't even try to hide her true gender that much." Orchimaru said smacking his forehead in exasperation at his time mate.

"You knew about this too!" Jiraiya said turning to Tsunade while Tsunade just stared at him dully

"Of course, I examined her dumbass." Tsunade said smacking Jiraiya on the back of the head so loud Shura heard a loud thwacking sound.

"I told the Hokage everything I'm a girl and I used to be in a male host club dressed as a guy." Shura said in a slapdash fashion shrugging and ignoring Jiraiya's rant on how he was supposed to be able to spot a woman from a mile away.

"I'm losing my touch Tsunade something must be wrong with me!" Jiraiya bellowed with rivers of tears coming out of his eyes. Shura rolled her eyes at this.

"You're such a homo." Shura said, only to earn a punch from Jiraiya that sent her through the wall

"What the hell? I thought I told you never to come back in here!" The land lord shouted, from the hole in the wall five rooms down. Tsunade and Orchimaru sweat dropped at this.

"Was that really necessary?" Orchimaru asked exasperated at his teammate once more.

"No one calls Jiraiya a homo!" Jiraiya said with flames in his eyes pumping his first up.

"And now he's a flaming homo!" Shura said from her door to her apartment.

"Wait how did you…?" The three sanin asked

"Shadow clone."

"Oh."

"So anyway mind keeping this to yourselves I rather not be chased by guys they're slightly stronger than girls." Shura said while the three adults shrugged not quite sure why they agreed but whatever.

"Well Shura get ready to start your second day of training!" Jiraiya said grinning, Shura stared at him dully.

"He's bipolar isn't he?" She asked leaning over to look at the other two only to earn another punch and this time it wasn't a shadow clone.

"You fucking bastard." Shura said holding an ice pack to her face while they were now sitting at one of the grill restraints in the village waiting for Minato to get there.

"That's what you get for skipping out on yesterday's training." Jiraiya said promptly, folding his arms Shura went to say something but Minato came in and cut her off.

"Shura-san what on earth happened to you?" Minato asked rushing over to his teammate that he believed to be a boy.

Shura's eyes slowly trailed to Jiraiya and she glared a bit.

"I ran into a door." She said sarcastically. She had one of the worst black eyes she had ever gotten.

"Well you should be more careful." Minato scolded making Shura deadpan "Now let me see." He said pulling the ice pack from her hand to look at her eye.

"Oh my you really must of hit that door hard Shura-san." Minato said with a surprised look on his face.

Shura sighed and rolled her eyes. Minato was as dense as Naruto, except Minato was polite and well like a girl.

"Idiot." Shura blurted out while Minato was still taking Minato then had a crushed look on his face. "Ops did I say that out loud?" she asked Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

Minato had gloom lines hanging over him Shura sighed.

"Sorry for whatever the hell I did." Shura said then Minato perked up and went back on talking


	6. Chapter 6

Months had passed since then; now Shura was a fully-fledged Ninja of the Leaf. Of course she barely passed the graduation test but whatever.

In the present Shura and Minato where with their Sensei the great Jiraiya on a mission, wait let me rephrase that Minato and Shura where on a mission different from their Sensei's. Who was looking around at the town they were in at the women drooling.

"Perverted old fart," Shura muttered darkly, while Jiraiya was drooling at the women who giggled amused by him. Minato just smiled at his team mate cheerfully trying to cancel out the negative vibes she was giving off with his positive ones.

"I think Jiraiya-sensei's just happy to get out of the village." Minato said smiling at Shura, Shura stared at Minato then muttered darkly "Yeah because he ran out of women there."

Minato sighed at his team mate's pessimistic side; he just wished Shura would be more cheerful. After all Shura looked much better when smiling and laughing. The room seemed to light up when Shura was in a good mood. But now everything seemed dark, gloomy, and well just plain annoying.

Minato looked around the village, so far the mission was going pretty peacefully. He liked it that way. But Minato's thoughts were cut short by Shura punching Jiraiya so hard he hit a building nearby breaking through the wall.

Shura had a clear vane on her forehead "Listen here you perverted bastard that _well developed_ young lady is **sixteen**! You're going to get fucking arrested if you keep just jumping every slut in sight!" Shura shouted pointing at her Sensei, Jiraiya sat up and stared at Shura.

"Thanks Shura you're really saved me!" He said giving her a cheerful thumbs up, Shura then shot him a deadly glare that would've made most Uchiha's scared of her.

"Yes since I saved you from jail now when you're wounded in battle I won't carry you to safety." She said darkly, making Minato and Jiraiya sweat drop then Shura smirked. "Not like I could carry your fat ass anyway." She added folding her arms, Jiraiya then jumped from the mess that he was in getting ready to defend himself.

"I am not fat! I just have a lot of muscles!" Jiraiya shouted, Shura rolled her eyes and then started walking again away from the two.

"Sensei what's wrong with Shura-san? He's been acting very broody lately." Minato said to Jiraiya who sighed and stared at his thick skulled student.

"Oh I don't know." Jiraiya said sighing, but he did know what was wrong with her. Shura's a woman there for she has to be difficult and angry at the world.

"I'm worried about him." Minato said truly concerned looking over at Shura, Jiraiya smacked his forehead in exasperation how the _hell_ did he miss that Shura was a girl before?

Shura sighed roughly it was just one of those days that she wanted to kick someone's ass for looking at her the wrong way. Shura pulled out the crumpled piece of paper with a picture of a twenty something daughter of a lord who had ran away from home. _'Spoiled little brat probably runaway because daddy wouldn't give her a pony._' Shura thought angrily glaring at the picture for a moment then turned her attention elsewhere.

Shura looked around according to their sources she was supposed to come around here around noon. Shura sighed and leaned against the tea shop wall waiting for this stupid princess to come to this stupid tea shop.

Shura adjusted her head band which was around her neck. She tried wearing it on her forehead but it felt wrong so she wore it around her neck.

"Where the hell is she?" Shura groaned aloud and just as she said that the girl walked around the corner.

The girl stopped and stared at Shura who was staring back directly at her. Then the girl shot off running, Shura sighed and ran after her.

The girl ran back to where Jiraiya and Minato were and they saw Shura running after her pulling out a scroll.

"Wow Shura works fast when sh-he's annoyed." Jiraiya said correcting himself for almost calling Shura a she.

Shura bit her thumb and smeared blood onto the scroll then made hand signs a net shot out and caught the girl. Shura walked up to the shivering and sobbing girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" She shouted, Shura sweat dropped at this.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said dully, the girl calmed down and stared up at Shura "Kimi Haniso, I'm a ninja of the leaf village and I'm supposed to take you back to the leaf where you will be transported back to your father safe and sound." Shura said, helping the girl out of the net.

Jiraiya and Minato ran over just then.

"Wow I can't believe you caught her Shura-san." Minato said, praising his teammate once the girl was out of the net she hugged Shura tightly for some weird reason. Let's just say Shura didn't like that, that much.

"Get off of me you crazy hoe!" Shura shouted, trying to pull her off of herself.

Jiraiya smirked "You know Shura I was going to tell you earlier but you made that fat comment, the person who catches Kimi is supposed to marry her." Jiraiya said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Shura stared at him for a moment letting that sink in.

"**You _bastard_**!" Shura screamed finally pulling Kimi off and attacking Jiraiya like a wild animal.

Minato sweat dropped at his sensei and teammate fighting and turned to Kimi who looked worried.

"Don't worry Lady Kimi they do this a lot!" He said in the best cheerful voice he could muster

Once they got back to Kohona the third was laughing at Shura along with Tsunade and Orchimaru.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Shura shouted at them, she had just given her report and Orchimaru and Tsunade had only been there for shits and giggles knowing Shura and Jiraiya always screwed something up on the missions they did.

Well since Minato wasn't there they could laugh all they want at Shura's situation.

"Well it seems that you're going to have to suck it up and be a man Shura!" Jiraiya said smacking his student on the back who glared at him.

"**I should kill you in your fucking sleep**." Shura hissed darkly, getting ready to attack Jiraiya for the second time today but Tsunade held her back. "Let me go!" Shura shouted while Tsunade sighed

"Shura as it may be killing Jiraiya would solve a lot of the world's problems. But it won't solve this one. You acted on your own and apparently Kimi took it as a proposal rather than you informing her about your mission." Tsunade stated dully, Shura sighed defeated and Tsunade let go when she saw that.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Shura asked turning around to the older ninja's who stood there and thought about it for a moment.

The third spoke up first "Well you can't just reject Kimi's father demanding you marry his daughter. You're just going to have to prove that you're not a good suitor for his daughter."

Shura folded her arms then said "How am I supposed to do that?" when she asked that Tsunade smiled

"For once Jiraiya's skills are needed." She said and Jiraiya smirked like an evil genius.

Outside the office Minato, Kimi and her father Lord Gen stood unable to hear what the five ninja where doing inside.

Lord Gen was waiting impatiently to see this boy that had successfully caught his daughter with no trouble. Then Shura came out looking pretty normal, Minato smiled when he saw Shura.

"Hey Shura-san! Lord Gen this is Shura, he caught your daughter!" Minato said introducing Shura to Lord Gen who inspected him by looking him up and down and such.

"You'll make a fine son in law." He said giving a guff nod of approval, Shura smirked smugly at this.

"There's one problem." She said to Lord Gen who raised an eye brow as if to say what. Shura pulled Minato over to her and kissed him once she pulled away she said "I'm into guys."

Lord Gen's jaw dropped as did Kimi's Minato looked dazed and confused.

"W-what?" everyone managed to asked even some people who happened to see what went on where surprised it was almost as the whole village came to a halt in shock even a dog chasing a devilry ninja stopped and barked questionably when he heard what Shura said.

Shura sighed and took the gayest pose she could think off "I like boys not girls." She said once more as if it where nothing. From inside the Hokage's office Jiraiya cackled with laughter at this.

Minato recovered just then "S-Shura-san you-you're g_-gay_?" He shouted shocked, he thought Shura to be the manliest guy he knew.

Shura yawned and scratched the back of her neck "I said I like boys didn't I?" she asked, then Minato fainted it was just too much to take in "Gosh you're like a girl so fucking much." She said crouching and looking at Minato's now unconscious face.

Lord Gen was at a loss for words "How can this be!" He shouted in shock, Shura looked over at him sideways and smirked.

"Some say I was born with the sexuality I have." She said grinning trying her best not to crack up also. "So sorry Kimi can't marry you I don't like girls and besides I'm a thirteen year old you're like twenty." Shura said dully to the crying girl.

Once the lord and his daughter left Minato woke up and stared up at Shura who was poking his cheek.

"Oh good, you're alive I thought I killed you." Shura said relieved, Minato stared up at him and then scrambled to his feet away from Shura.

"S-Shura why didn't you tell me you like boys?" Minato shouted with a red face remembering what had happened Shura stood up straight and deadpanned "You didn't ask."

"I-I you-b-but!" Minato stuttered his face still red "Why did you kiss me!" He finally shouted, Shura yawned a bit "Well I had to prove a point that Gen guy wouldn't have believed me." Shura said dully, Minato was at a loss for words.

He was relieved that his friend didn't harbor any feelings for him because that would be awkward. But he was angry because Shura had only kissed him to prove a point._ 'H-He took my first kiss._' Minato thought blushing darkly.

Now he stared at Shura who was staring at him dully with his hands shoved in his pockets. Minato almost smacked himself for not noticing it before it was obvious Shura was gay! He had that bishie feminine look going on. Not that all homosexuals looked like girls in a way.

Minato finally said with a light blush dusted on his face "Well next time you're going to prove a point warn me." He said meekly, Shura grinned and walked over punching him on the arm playfully.

"You're such a push over." She said making Minato glare and rub his arm.

"I'm going to go do something now." Minato said quietly leaving Hokage tower, Shura's friendly grin faded and she turned around too look at the three Sanins peeking through the door giggling and snickering with tears on the rims of their eyes

"I fucking hate you all." Shura said darkly, and then turned around heading back to her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Quite a bit of time had passed since Shura had kissed Minato to get out of what would honestly be a pretty messed up marriage without the poor other girl's knowledge. Anyway, since Minato had been avoiding her like the black plague Shura had been spending time with a previously forgotten teammate by their sensei and Minato himself. Shibi Aburame or for those Naruto fans who don't know who the hell that is. Shino's dad, Shibi is a lot like his future son, quiet, emotionless and well just plain well **hot**.

Shura admitted she always had been a sucker for burnets who were quiet and thoughtful. So it didn't really help that it was not only fun to aggravate Shibi to take off his jacket and sunglasses or the fact without them on he looked better than what Sasuke could ever dream of becoming. Plus it helped that Shibi was **_nothing_** like fake mori. NOTHING! Just because Shibi was quiet and had black hair and tan skin didn't mean anything you _hear_ me! He's nothing like fake mori!

But alas much like Canada from the real world and Hetalia he was often forgotten. But not anymore! Because Shura was there to remember that he existed and he was definitely a fine piece of as-!

"Shura please don't think aloud in third person your thoughts are disturbing me." Shibi stated flatly, but his face was completely red from that last almost comment Shura had said without realizing it.

"Sorry Shibi~!" Shura exclaimed in a sing song voice, right now Shura was helping Shibi in search for one of his bugs that he had lost. Apparently he was almost as forgetful as Shura herself was. Shibi sighed and went back to looking for his bug.

Shura snickered perversely to herself as she eyed Shibi's behind from the corner of her eye as he looked inside of a tree trunk. Then she realized what she was doing and well was never the less horrified of who she reminded herself of.

_'OH MY GOD! I'm becoming **that** perverted bastard!'_ Shura screamed in her mind tensing up

"Shura…" Shibi said calmly turning around with his birdwing butterfly now safely back in its cage only to see Shura looking like she had just been told she only had one day to live.

"My life is over! I'm the scum of the Earth! God just kill me now!" Shura wailed clearly appalled at the thought that she was becoming like her sensei. Shura was sprawled out on the ground crying rivers of tears as she begged the heavens for sweet mercy that brought on death before she became the monster that was known as Jiraiya. Needless to say for Shibi to look on this melodramatic and completely random scene for him was quite humorous but it was also exasperating. Who knew homosexuals were **_actually_** this emotional? (Yes even Shibi thinks Shura's a guy).

"Ugh… There… There…?" Shibi said setting the cage down and patting Shura's shoulder awkwardly

"Kill me! I don't want to become that perverted bastard! Damn you Shibi and your fine piece of ass!" Shura wailed in the web that was which consisting of her arm as the other struck the ground

This comment not only made Shibi flush in flattery but it also make him sweat drop. So anyway after a few minutes of freaking out and yelling comments that made Shibi feel very _uncomfortable_. Shura finally calmed down that was until she turned around and looked at Shibi and her eyes traveled to a very… erhm _personal_ area for him and then she turned around and began crying again after realizing what she did.

After completely calming down Shura managed to get up and dust herself off remembering she had a training session with Tsunade soon. Yes because Minato refused to train with Jiraiya as the same time as Shura. Shura had been taking lessons from Tsunade on the side. Also she had been taking more because Jiraiya and Minato had went off on a mission of some sort that Shura quite frankly didn't care to listen what it was about when told.

"You done…?" Shibi asked a bit mortified, now knowing a lot more about Shura and some of her views on him than he wished to know.

Shura turned around and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "yeah! Sorry about that but being a girl can be pretty tough trying not to be moody all the time! Of course you already **_knew_** I was a girl! Right Shibi? Well anyway bye I have to go train with Tsunade!" Shura exclaimed unwittingly telling Shibi that she wasn't actually a homosexual teenaged boy who thought he was a fine piece of ass but rather a girl who was cross-dressing as a boy who thought he was a fine piece of ass.

Needless to say Shibi didn't really know what to think so he went back to his compound to consider this new knowledge about Shura.

After making it to the training field and starting to train Shura was actually horrified of the fact that Tsunade was actually too busy to train with her today because of some people coming back from a S-ranked mission who were injured. So she asked Orchimaru to train Shura today. But now she feared for her life as she ran away from snakes. _Which by the way Shura had a serious phobia of. Thanks to her sadistic asshole of an uncle who thought it would be funny to take a six year old in a snake exhibit. _

So _anyway_ Shura was desperately looking for a place to hide. Absolutely any place at all! So Shura soon after running around the village screaming like the little girl she was found herself in the Uchiha family gardens clinging onto Fugaku for dear life muttering something about snakes and Orchimaru.

Fugaku really didn't know what to think of Shura one of the guys he hated the most in the village hopping over his family's twenty foot fence like a jack rabbit and into his arms muttering something about Orchimaru and snakes. He knew the young boy trained with the sanins because Jiraiya was his sensei but he didn't think that he would be subjected to being trained by Orchimaru Fugaku couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

"So m-many snakes." Shura stuttered, with wide eyes as she had an iron clad grip on Fugaku. She was shaking as if she were a new born puppy. Right now Shura didn't care that she was clinging onto one of the worst people to run to when she was running for her life all she cared was that she was away from that sicker crazier bastard than Jiraiya and his snakes. She never thought she'd say it but right now she really wished Jiraiya was chasing her down with kunai and explosive tags rather than her running from snakes.

Shura seriously didn't care that she was in the Uchiha compound illegally and had just broken into someone's home and now looked like she was trying to seduce the heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Shura-…san?" Fugaku asked uncertainty, standing there in the middle of the Uchiha family garden with a terrified Shura clinging. He knew very well that his parents who were watching from a far were going to have a talk with him as to what Shura was doing now.

"U-Uchiha there was so many s-snakes! So many snakes Uchiha!" She said loudly, leaning back facing Fugaku in the face with wide eyes. "I-I-I h-h-ate s-snakes." She stuttered pulling Fugaku closer and hugging him tighter. Fugaku sweat dropped this guy had to be seriously scared to death of snakes because he hadn't seen someone so pale before.

Finally after a few moments Shura realized what she was doing and jumped back a bit disturbed at her actions.

"S-Sorry." Shura said blushing darkly "I was just looking for a place to get away from Orchimaru's snakes and well your place was the closest one." Shura said still a bit white from the trauma of training with Orchimaru.

Fugaku actually having a heart and well after seeing Shura's face decided to let her actions slide.

"It's fine." He said plainly, although being attacked out of nowhere and having his personal space violated wasn't his cup of tea. Shura didn't actually mean any harm; she was just doing what most despite animals do in fear, run and hide.

Shura just stood there and gawked a bit, no threats? No "get the hell off my family's land Shura!"? Was this the same Fugaku or did his cousins look a hell of a lot like him? Shura didn't care. She was so moved she couldn't control her next actions.

"Thank you so much Uchiha!" Shura shouted loudly a bit moved to tears that the tin man known as Fugaku Uchiha really did have a heart, and so she hugged him again and bit caught in the moment of joyful emotions Shura unwittingly planted one on the Uchiha's cheek before running off leaving a stunned and confused Fugaku behind.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" he asked himself bewildered and flustered

Deciding it would be best to hide in a place that held things that snakes couldn't stand Shura headed for the Inuzuka pound. Shura had met the heiress to the Inuzuka clan before her name was Tsume Inuzuka or aka Kiba's mom. Shura's impression was well Tsume was just like her future son very brash and loyal to friends and family. Kind of like a dog… Good thing Shura was okay with dogs but she preferred cats they take care of themselves better.

Anyway before getting too off subject! Shura finally made it to Tsume's place and dropped in of course Tsume being one of the few smart enough to figure out Shura was a girl was glad to have Shura stop in for some time with another girl. Having mostly boy cousins can be tiresome on Tsume sometimes.

But Tsume also liked it when Shura came over because she would force Shura into helping with her chores.

"So you're telling me that you threw a huge fit because you were acting like Jiraiya in front of Shibi?" Tsume asked snickering as she and Shura were carrying bags of dog food down a hall.

"Yes." Shura said shamefacedly, Shura now admitted than she did make a fool of herself in front Shibi but she didn't regret it.

This of course caused Tsume to laugh at Shura's shame of doing something stupid in front of the Aburame heir. "I thought you said you wanted Shibi to date you not laugh at you!" Tsume laughed with tears on the rims of her eyes.

Shura sighed and rolled her eyes annoyed now she remembered why she hardly came over here. Tsume was a sadistic bitch and enjoyed Shura's pain like a dog enjoys kibbles and bits.

"Whatever." Shura said dully clearly annoyed, she then checked her watch and decided it was best to head home before it got too dark. So after helping out a bit with Tsume she headed back home.

Walking down the street in the evening time for Shura was pretty normal she usually stayed out all day long; and normally the roads she took to her apartment were empty. But today was clearly not normal because the Hyuuga twins were standing there creepily waiting for her in front of her apartment building.

"Hello Shura-**_chan_**." They stated at the same time with a cocky air about them clearly saying that they knew Shura was a girl.

"You know what? I kinda of miss those snakes now. They're far less scary and creepy than _them_." Shura said sighing, wondering why today of all days did she have to get out of bed? Before she could do anything she was cornered by the twins and dragged back to their clan's compound.

"Someone help me!" Shura managed to yell before being knocked out by Hiashi


	8. Chapter 8

Shura slowly awoke only to find herself dressed in a dress and the Hyuuga twins staring at her smiling calmly.

"Good you're awake!" Hiashi said cheerfully smiling at Shura as if they hadn't just kidnapped her. Shura sat up slowly and looked around the room it was defiantly girly there were stuffed animals everywhere. I **_mean_** absolutely **everywhere**! Bunnies, dogs, pigs, bears, chickens, and even a few cats. But what caught Shura's eyes the most where the countless number of porcelain dolls. If there weren't any snakes, zombies, or clowns around the top thing after those that creeped Shura out to no end were porcelain dolls.

"We're glad you woke up we were starting to get worried." Hizashi said smiling casually at Shura who was creeped out and confused to no end by the twins.

"Ugh where are my clothes? Is this some sort of thing where you force me to take pictures where I turn my head and cough? Because if it is I'm kicking your asses!" Shura said while the twins only laughed creepily at Shura.

"No Shura-Chan we only wanted you to join our tea party, it gets awfully lonely around here when there's no pretty girls to join us." The both spoke smiling creepily at Shura then took a sip of tea from their cups at the same time. "And don't worry your clothes are in the wash we had the maids change you into something more… _suitable_ for you gender." They went on, Shura's eye twitched slightly and she was trying to decide whether or not to laugh at them for being a bunch of sissies for having a tea party or run away screaming because they were just so damn creepy. Or beat the living hell out of them for kidnapping her.

But then Shura's stomach growled discontinuing everyone last one of those thoughts as two cooks brought in some treats for the boys and Shura that where freshly made.

"Is that… Brownies there?" She asked weakly, the boys smiled and nodded '**_Damn_**_ my only weakness well along with pocky and basically anything else chocolate related.'_ Shura thought before grabbing a brownie from the tray and happily eating it.

Then as the… _tea party_ went on the boys explained as to why they kidnapped her and why there where having a tea party in the first place.

"We're Hyuugas so we must hone our manners as much as we hone our fighting skills." Hiashi explained calmly, Shura nodded as she took a sip from her cup of tea. She wasn't a fan of tea but this stuff was pretty good.

"You know you guys could've just asked." Shura said setting the tea down, then both of the boys looked at each other

"We know but if we would've asked it would've been on your terms and we wouldn't get to see you look so cute in that maid outfit you're in." They spoke in unison making Shura sigh.

"Damn me and my cuteness! Why can't Shibi see me like this?" Shura whined quietly, and then the Hyuuga twins raised an eyebrow seemly confused.

"You like Aburame-san?" Hizashi asked tilting his head to the side as his brother seemed equally confused "I don't understand I was so sure you liked Uchiha-san because of what you did earlier today." Hiashi spoke up referring to Shura jumping over the fence of the Uchiha compound like a jack rabbit.

Shura let out a laugh "Uchiha? _Hell **no**_! I was just running away from Orchimaru and his freaky snakes!" Shura explained, the boys shuddered apparently knowing exactly what it must be like to encounter Orchimaru.

"I was for sure that Shura-Chan liked Namikaze-san." Hizashi said, this made his brother look at him questioningly "After all she did kiss him." He went on explaining why he thought that

"No, No, No Hizashi that was to get out of marrying Lady Kimi." Hiashi corrected his brother, needless to say the two boys when on in a conversation about Shura as if she wasn't there. So Shura took advantage of that and grabbed some brownies and got the hell out of dodge. But of course she forgot her other clothing.

But Shura didn't seem to care. She was a ninja she could kick ass and look cute as the same time! But she did like pants _WAY_ better than damn dresses.

Minato had just gotten back with Jiraiya from his mission and was heading back to the Namikaze compound. He was tired and his mind slightly clouded from being drained from a long mission with Jiraiya.

But all of that seemed to fade away when he saw a very pretty girl out near the village square just looking around eating a brownie.

She had very large rounded glasses on and was wearing what appeared to be a very descent green maid outfit.

"I wonder why there are lanterns out." Shura thought to herself out loud these lanterns weren't like the normal ones people put out they looked pretty special along with other lights outside lighting up the street.

Minato over heard this and well he had always been a bit of a sucker for helpless looking girls with a dash of nerdy cuteness in there. So he thought he'd answer.

"Because they're getting ready for the summer festival." Minato said, walking over and smiling at Shura happily who blinked.

"Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Shura whined, forgetting she was dressed like a girl therefore Minato might not think he knows her.

"Well because maybe you don't know anyone around here?" Minato said half-jokingly to Shura who he thought was just a cute girl with a bit of weirdness. But he couldn't help but feel like he was talking to Shura. That girl just reminded him of him so much. Those big brown eyes and that slim chin along with her pale skin, Minato just couldn't help but think of Shura.

Shura still being dull witted and a bit tired herself therefore not thinking as straight as she should, huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah I do! I know you Minato! Geeze!" She shouted a bit offended, then it finally clicked for Minato who's face turned red and to he took a step back.

"S-S-S-Shura-san! Why are you dressed like a girl?" He shouted in shock falling on his behind, this Shura blinked then looked down at her clothes.

"Oh **_yeah_** I didn't grab my clothes! That's what I forgot!" She said now remembering what she had forgotten, Minato's blush darkened as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. Most of them consisting of Shura going to some sort of fetish club on the other side of the village and doing _unspeakable_ things.

"I could go get them but I don't want to take a chance with those creepy Hyuuga twins." She said musing out loud, Minato then jumped to a conclusion that would've been out of one of Jiraiya books

"Shura you had **sex** with _the Hyuuga twins_?" He shouted jumping up then grabbing Shura by the shoulders shaking her "Don't you know it's bad to have multipliable partners! Never the less **_at the same time_**!" He screamed his face red and his mind filling with images of Shura and… _them_… **together**. He felt sickened by the thought and a bit well angry and betrayed.

"I mean seriously you toy around with me and when I leave for a few days you run to them!" Minato blurted out, then stopped when he realized what he said. Shura on the other hand eyes where spinning because of being shook back and forth and eating so many brownies and drinking tea she kind of felt sick.

"Ugh…" Shura groaned, of course Minato took it as an awkward groan as if what he just said took Shura off guard. Minato's eyes filled up with tears and he took a step back letting go of Shura's shoulders.

"I- I… Know you j… just kissed me be …because you wanted to get out of that marriage. B-But it was more Th-than just a kiss for me." Minato said quietly, as Shura swayed side to side slowly turning green. "And to think of you with **them** just makes me so… _Angry_!" Minato shouted with tears streaming down his face now.

"I think I'm going to barf." Shura said before running to a trash can and throwing up, Minato of course took it the wrong way and ran off. Once Shura was done she began replaying what Minato said in her head. "Oh geeze he's such a girl." Shura deadpanned before vomiting again then heading off to get mouth wash and after that she went to find Minato. Oddly enough she found Minato at her apartment on her couch crying.

"Go away!" Minato shouted after seeing Shura walk in who blinked and then said "Dude I can't I _live_ here."

"O-Out of all the places I run to I ran to your place." Minato sniffled while Shura rolled her eyes and when into the bathroom to change. Once done with that she was back in normal clothes.

"Dude, I wasn't barfing because you gross me out by liking me." Shura explained patting Minato's shoulder lightly. Minato slowly looked up at Shura and sniffled out a weak "really?"

"Yeah, the hyuuga's kidnapped me and forced me into that maid outfit and made me have this freaky tea party with them and they had brownies and I ate too much of them and drunk to much tea and you shaking me like that just upset my stomach. What did you think I had just been doing?" Shura said laughing a bit, Minato then whimpered "The Hyuuga twins." Shura then stared at him for the longest time.

"W-What?" She asked laughing, "You think I had sex with them? Geeze Minato! The first time I met them I said they were creepy why would I have sex with someone who's creepy?"

"I don't know!" Minato shouted now calmed down and flushing in embarrassment from him jumping to conclusions. Shura only smirked and then poked his cheek "_So,_ I've got to be a pretty good kisser if you're that crazy about me." She teased, Minato blushed darkly.

"S-Shura." He said quietly as if he was saying her name to be saying it. Shura blinked confused by the way Minato had said her name. It wasn't like before it was more or less like he just loved saying her name.

_'Oh shit.'_ She thought her eyes widening seeing the look on Minato's face when he smiled weakly at her _'This isn't good at all.' _She went on, before she could react Minato planted a shy kiss on her lips then looked away with his face glowing red. _'How am I going to fix this so he'll end up with Kushina now?' _

Soon Minato had fell asleep on Shura's couch with a smile on his face.

_'Damnit to hell! I thought he just had a crush on me! Not something like **that**!_' Shura yelled in her mind pacing back in forth _'I have officially screwed up the Naruto plot line! How in **Sam hell** am I going to fix **this**? Well to be honest you don't really have to love someone to knock them up…' _Shura thought stopping her pacing and looking over at Minato who looked so helpless and tiny. _'No I can't do that to him. I'm too much of a softy.' _She went on then began to pace back and forth once more _'I mean if I were to live here it wouldn't be too big of a deal if I ended up with Shibi because nowhere in the series do I remember it mentioning Shino's mom. But **this**! **This** is big. I am going to need help on this. But the question is who to go to? Tsume? No she's a sadistic bitch. Oh I know Tsunade!' _Shura thought as an imaginary light bulb appeared next to her head. Shura then grabbed one of her covers off the bed and put it on Minato then locked the door and ran off to Tsunade's place


	9. Chapter 9

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Shura screamed banging on Tsunade's door at three o clock in the mornin

"What the **_hell_** is it Jiraiya- Shura? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade said, opening the door. The older woman was in her night clothing and her hair was let down. Shura ignored the Jiraiya comment and slipped in

"Tsunade! I have a **_huge_** problem!" Shura said as Tsunade shut the door to her house "its fine you're not bleeding to death every woman ha-." Tsunade started to say, then Shura blinked "W-What? **No**! Hell **no**! Not **that**! I know what **that** _is_!" She shouted

"Then what is it?" Tsunade said putting one hand on her hip and sighing a bit curious never the less of what could be the cross-dressing girl's problem.

"Minato is in _love_ with me!" Shura exclaimed grabbing the front of Tsunade's shirt and shaking her back and forth "He's in love with me and I know the Uzamaki girl is in love with him and I have heard what red heads are like when they are angry and I've heard of what damage Uzamki's can do and frankly I don't want to deal with that!" Shura said now panicking completely and slightly hyperventilating at the thought of running away screaming from an angry Kushina and her clan.

"What?" Tsunade asked, now fully awake "Minato's in love with you? How do you know?" She asked realizing what Shura had just said.

"He threw a big fit when he found out I was at the Hyuuga's with Hiashi and Hizashi, he ran to my place out of all the places in Kohona to run to and he kissed me and looked at me like _this_ when he said my name!" Shura said making a similar face as to what Minato did earlier.

Tsunade just couldn't help herself and started to laugh at Shura at her rants. The third was right! She was just like Jiraiya when he was young **hell** she acts like him now!

"It's not funny Tsunade!" Shura shouted pouting a bit. Tsunade only patted her on the head like a dog.

"You can't do anything about it Shura. Minato likes you because you're well you." Tsunade said words that Shura already knew and she almost slapped herself "If his feelings are true - - Which they probably are Minato won't care what gender you are and Kushina's a reasonable person every now and again." Tsunade said reminding Shura of her mother. "Just give him a chance you might be surprised." Tsunade said knowing Minato would be crushed if Shura rejected him all because Kushina liked him.

"Oh yeah and the third wanted me to tell you the day after tomorrow you're going on a mission with Kushina, Shibi, and Minato." Tsunade said with a bit of sadistic grin "That'll teach you to come running to my house at three o clock in the morning." She said grinning like a cereal killer after seeing Shura's ghostly look of horror.

"**You** _are_… Just as bad as Tsume!" Shura shouted angrily, before shooting off back to her apartment

On her way there her thoughts turned back to what Tsunade said_ "give him a chance you might be surprised." _Shura sighed was it really alright? Well it's not like she had to deal with pretending to be a boy who says he likes boys and who would just so happen to be another boy who thinks he likes boys because he likes the other boy boyfriend.

Her head kind of hurt after that messed up thought and she fought with herself the rest of the way home.

Once she got back Shura growled in annoyance not getting the answer she wanted (or one that would make Shura feel better about even thinking about dating Minato) and then got washed up and went to bed forgetting Minato was there on her couch fast asleep.

The next morning came and Shura woke up to the smell of food.

"Huh? Did a chief cat burglar break into my house and decide to cook food?" Shura murmured, sitting up still half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"No silly! Remember I stayed the night!" Minato says cheerfully, from the kitchen apparently hearing Shura's mumbles through the thin apartment walls. Minato walked into Shura's bed room with a pink apron tied around him looking a bit like a house wife.

Oh that's _right_; she had forgotten Minato was there on her couch. That explained the missing blanket she was searching for last night.

_'Since when did I have a pink apron?'_ Shura wondered curiously, and then almost as if reading Shura's mind Minato said "I had to go over to my place to get a couple of things; you should really go shopping more Shura-san." Shura blinked amazed at Minato apparently reading her mind.

"I eat out mostly or go over to Shibi's to train and I stay for dinner sometimes." Shura explained, Minato frowned at this and began to scold her about how bad eating out was for her health.

"Shura do you know you can get heart problems from doing things like that!" Minato scolded, Shura let out a laugh and slowly got up out of her bed.

"Geeze Minato you're acting like you're my wife or something!" Shura joked, and then Minato stopped and got a weird look on his face and blushed. "Ugh Minato?" Shura asked concerned, with the look on his face.

"Um Shura-san are we… you _know_?" Minato asked shyly looking up at Shura with hopeful eyes. "Be-Because I really meant what I said and done last night." Minato said blushing darkly and somehow finding the floor very interesting at that point. Shura flinched at this as much as she hated to say it (only because she felt like some cheap mistress to Minato) she did have a soft spot for the big wuss.

So in short Shura sort of well caved. _Okay_ she did cave! But it was on her terms! Yeah! Let's go with that.

"I let you stay the night didn't I?" Shura said casually looking the other way like they were talking about the weather or something else unimportant.

Shura turned back to Minato only to be attacked in a bone crushing hug by the shorter boy.

"I'm so happy right now Shura-s… I mean Shura-kun!" Minato said smiling up at Shura and blushing slightly when he added the more affectionate honorific.

"You know you can just call me Shura." Shura said with a half grin looking down at Minato. Whose eyes widened and he hugged her tighter causing Shura a bit more discomfort. _'C-Can't breathe.'_ She thought in her mind but as soon as Minato loosened his grip Shura's thoughts went elsewhere.

_'Maybe Minato and Kushina get drunk one night and Naruto happens! Or maybe Kushina's crazy and rapes Minato! But after Naruto's born I'm killing that bitch!'_ Shura thought to herself trying to reassure herself '_but just forget that for now! I got me a boyfriend that cooks!' _Shura thought giddily (Shura cannot cook at all).

No more having to kill her food twice because it came back a life after being cooked and no more stomach pills! Shura was on cloud nine at that moment. She and Minato headed to the kitchen after that but before Shura could take and sit down for breakfast with Minato there was a knock on her door.

Naturally Shura went to answer it only to be greeted by the face of a very angry Fugaku Uchiha.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he hissed getting to the point of why he was there, Minato walked over and grabbed unto Shura's arm a bit curious and worried at what he heard but didn't say anything

"I kissed you on the cheek what's the big deal? I got carried away by the fact you actually had a heart and didn't try to kill me." Shura said shrugging, Minato sighed in relief happy Shura hadn't kissed anyone else while he was gone.

"That's it?" Fugaku asked, his eyes traveling to Minato and he glared lightly "Good I thought you might be gay for me or something." He grumbled gruffly, this of course made Minato upset. How **dare** he say that about Shura! He should be grateful that Shura even talks to him!

"Shura isn't gay for you! He's **my** _boyfriend_ so stay away!" He blurted out like a possessive teenaged girl, Shura flushed slightly at Minato's possessiveness _'Well that isn't good.' _She thought

"I'm not interested in him Namikaze!" Fugaku growled annoyed by Minato thinking he was interested in Shura. Shura couldn't help but crack a smile at the humor of the situation_. 'Poor Uchiha I kind of feel sorry for him.'_ Shura thought amused

"Oh so **my** Shura isn't good enough for the almighty Fugaku Uchiha now is it?" Minato hissed venomously, Shura couldn't help but chuckle amused while Fugaku was getting more and more annoyed with Minato. "Well I'll tell you something mister! **My** Shura is a very honest man and when he first saw you he said you were an ugly mother fucker and that's what you are!" Minato shouted before slamming the door shut in Fugaku's face

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Fugaku's muffled voice could be heard from the other side

By this time Shura was laughing so hard tears where rolling down her face.

"Oh my G-God! Geeze Minato possessive much?" Shura said grabbing her gut laughing, Minato flushed a bit and played with the hem of his apron.

"W-well I…" He mumbled looking up slowly at Shura who had calmed down and now just grinned at him.

"Let's eat." She said giving him one of her prize winning grins. Minato nodded eagerly then they both headed for the table in Shura's kitchen.

After breakfast Shura headed out with Minato hanging onto her arm. It was a bit weird at first because she wasn't used to someone clinging onto her all the time but she got used to it.

The Hyuuga twins happened to see this and Hiashi sighed and handed Hizashi money while the latter twin only smiled smugly at his twin whose eyes clearly said "I told you so."

Minato on the other hand was on cloud nine all through the mission with Jiraiya he was trying to talk about his confused feelings for Shura and surprisingly Jiraiya was a lot of help unlike most people would think.

Minato even got to hear a story how Jiraiya apparently fell in love with a female friend of his but never showed any affection towards her because he was afraid of how other people would react and he regretted it. Minato could relate to that and he had decided before he saw Shura in that outfit that he was going to make a move the next time he saw Shura. Minato blushed a bit thinking about that outfit and some very… _interesting_ thoughts came into his head but he shook them away never the less he smiled a bit happy that he did make a move after all.

Needless to say a lot of people stared a bit surprised, some of them muttered _'about time'_. Some mothers smiled while others just shrugged and looked away. So in short most where indifferent about Minato and Shura displaying themselves out in public as a couple. But a few where a bit annoyed.

"Minato-kun!" A voice shouted from down the street behind them all the calmness and contentedness of Shura shattered and she slowly turned around horrified seeing that her nightmare had come true. Jogging towards them was Minato's number one fan girl Kushina Uzamaki.

The reason why Kushina liked Minato was simple, Kushina was kidnapped and she plucked strains of her red hair to help someone find her. Minato noticed and saved Kushina. Simple as that and well it made sense unlike Sakura and Ino's reasons for liking Sasuke in the future.

"Hey Minato-kun! Minato-kun who's this?" Kushina said catching up with them smiling apparently not noticing that Minato was holding onto Shura's arm

"Oh hello Kushina-san!" Minato greeted cheerfully smiling brightly; Kushina blushed a bit at that. "I don't believe you've met Shura before! Shura this is Kushina Uzamaki! Kushina this is Shura! He's my b-." Minato said but Shura cut him off

"Team mate." Shura said then she got an odd look from Minato and sighed a bit "Sorry _reflex_! I'm also his boyfriend!" Shura said smiling a bit but on the inside she was freaking out _'I'm so going to die.'_ Shura thought miserably

"Boy…Friend?" Kushina said tilting her head to the side curiously "Oh so you guys are like best friends!" She said thinking that Minato meant a friend that was a boy rather than a relationship label.

Minato frowned at Kushina "No, I'm gay. _Well_ gay for Shura anyway." Minato said trying to explain it to Kushina who only twitched then turned to Shura slowly who gulped.

_'Shit.'_ Shura thought knowing that look that Kushina was giving her.

"You better be good to him or else." Kushina threatened darkly making Shura shudder "I heard you act a lot like Jiraiya-sama." She hissed, Shura took a step back slowly.

"I-I wouldn't d-dream of being mean to Minato!" Shura said nervously but she really did mean it. She always felt like she had just kicked a puppy whenever she accidently hurt Minato's feelings. Kushina narrowed her eyes to make sure Shura was telling the truth "I'm serious!" Shura said calming down now knowing that Kushina didn't want to kill her just to get to Minato.

"Good!" Kushina said smiling "I hope we all can be good friends then!" She said hugging Shura then hugged Minato. "Oh I almost forgot we have a mission assigned all together isn't that great now we'll all be able to get to know each other better!" Kushina said cheerfully smiling then walked off but Shura could tell Kushina shot a dark glare at her.

Shura waited until Minato wasn't looking and looked back at Kushina who was staring and glared darkly. In such a way that it would've made Fugaku proud.

Shura was starting to rethink that pervious thought. But she was a bit pissed off that just a short girl thought she could compete with her. Honestly if Minato wasn't interested in her and went to Shura even though he thought she was a he then what makes her think he'd still be interested in her.

'_Psycho_.' Shura thought in her head, Minato didn't seem to care about what Kushina said and just grabbed onto Shura's arm once more as if nothing even happened.

Jiraiya was walking down the street then he stopped and grinned at what he saw. Minato walking with Shura clinging onto her arm. Shura looked like her mind was elsewhere but she didn't seem to be bothered by him doing that. To be honest he was a bit nervous that Minato would get rejected by Shura because Shura's just well Shura but he guessed Shura wasn't as heartless or insensitive as she appeared to be.

Jiraiya smiled evilly and decided to use this against his two students.

"Look what we have here!" Jiraiya shouted walking over to his students making Shura stop along with Minato. Shura was the first to react by glaring warningly at him. "Isn't it adorable my students together like this? Oh I know I should write my next book about you two! Come, come paradise: My two gay students!" Jiraiya teased foolishly pinching both of their cheeks at the same time, but much to his surprise it wasn't Shura that punched him through a wall but Minato.

"What we do is our business!" Minato said with his face red as an apple at the thought of being in one of Jiraiya's books. Minato had accidently read one before and well he didn't want him and Shura to be in one. Shura's jaw dropped in surprise as did Jiraiya.

"Wow." Shura said shocked then she turned to Minato "Minato that was so… _COOL_!" Shura said grinning and then hugging Minato who was blushing darkly but hugged her back "I didn't know you could punch like that! Plus you had the element of surprise! That was just awesome!" Shura said amazed and amused by the old pervert's shock and pain

"Well I…" Minato mumbled embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck as Jiraiya fumed

"Don't encourage him!" He shouted at Shura who just grinned and stuck her tongue out at him

"As his boyfriend I have to encourage and support everything he does!" Shura said smugly, Jiraiya sighing regretting now that he helped Minato over the mission to sort out his feelings. But then Jiraiya had an evil thought in his mind.

"That's it! Thirty laps around the village both of you!" He shouted grinning deviously but before he realized it Shura and Minato shot off like rockets knowing what was going to happen next

Elsewhere at the hokage tower Sarutobi sighed in his office he was getting reports of toppled over fruit stands and injuries from flying kunai. He just **had** to make some sort of law where they couldn't just put those stupid fruits stands where ever the **hell** they wanted!

Shura had manage to lose Jiraiya but somehow also lost Minato in the process. Then she heard a scream from around the corner. Shura ran around to see Minato on the ground injured.

"That bastard!" She hissed running over to Minato without thinking when she got close enough Minato turned into a log with an explosive tag attached to it. "I seriously fucking hate him." Shura dead panned before the tag exploded.

Shura had braced herself to get burned but it seemed that Minato had saved her rather than her saving him.

"I didn't think that Sensei would stoop that low." Minato said a bit angry that Shura almost exploded because she was only concerned for him.

"Neither did I." Shura muttered extremely irritated with Jiraiya

"You have to learn since you are in a relationship now other ninja will take advantage of that." They heard Jiraiya's voice say, the two of them looked around for the source "So you have to learn to know each other better than what normal people would and to trust each other." He went on while Shura sighed roughly knowing he was right. Then she spotted a part of Jiraiya's hair sticking out of a trash can in the alley they were in.

"You know you could've just told us that rather than trying to blow me up." Shura grumbled lowly then tossed an explosive tag kunai behind her at a trash can.

After the explosion Jiraiya came flying out.

"How did you know I was there!" He screamed shocked that Shura would know

"Let just say I don't have to be told twice about something's." Shura said smirking, Jiraiya only glared as Minato giggled amused.

"You two…" He grumbled darkly, Shura smiled "yeah we know we're such wonderful loving students and you wish that you had children like us." She said sarcastically only to earn a whack on the back of head from her sensei

Minato only laughed at Shura and his sensei in amusement.

"Anyway I want to take you two out to dinner so we can celebrate your new relationship." Jiraiya said grinning, Shura rolled her eyes dully.

"Yeah so you can dine and dash on us? I don't think so. Besides Minato says I shouldn't eat out so much." Shura stated dully earning a glare from Jiraiya. Minato only smiled when Shura quoted him from this morning.

"_Minato says I shouldn't eat out so much_." Jiraiya mimicked in an annoying voice "What is Minato you're wife now?" He asked mocking Shura who shrugged, while on the other hand Minato blushed at what Jiraiya said.

"Maybe he is. He does cook well." Shura said making Minato blush darkly and smile when he heard this.

Jiraiya only pouted at this and sighed roughly "Fine I see how it is. I help Minato get the courage to ask you out and now I'm out of the picture!" he said childishly "No one wants old Jiraiya around anymore now that the sexual tension is gone." He said faking crying dramatically "No don't mind me Shura and Minato I'll just be eating alone!" he said as if he was a sad old man

"If you say so." Shura said grabbing Minato and walking away earning a dismayed look from her sensei

"I wanted you to invite me to dinner you idiot!" He shouted karate chopping the top of Shura's head only to earn a karate chop on top of his head from Minato

Shura sighed and rubbed the lump on her head "Fine but you have to bring a date; hey I know how about you invite Orchimaru he is your lover right?" Shura said grinning at Jiraiya whose jaw dropped at this

"HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" Jiraiya screamed with flames behind him only to earn another hit from Minato

"Don't yell at my Shura." He said calmly but the seriousness on his face only proved that he would hurt Jiraiya seriously if Jiraiya yelled at _'his Shura'_ again.

"You know it rocks having a passive aggressive boyfriend." Shura mused out loud making Minato turn back into the blubbering mess when he tried to say he wasn't all that special and be humble and such.

"I'll invite Tsunade then." Jiraiya grumbled mostly to himself.

Since Shura's apartment was too small and Minato had stayed the night over at Shura's place they all met at the Namikaze compound, luckily for Shura Minato's parents weren't home.

_'Rather not meet the Namikazes yet.'_ Shura thought nervous at the thought of meeting Minato's parents.

Minato was in the kitchen cooking with some of the other chiefs as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shura sat at the table.

"So you did take my advice after all didn't you?" Tsunade said smugly making Shura blush in embarrassment, Jiraiya on the other hand raised an eye brow curiously.

"Wait what advice?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade turned to him and smiled "Shura freaked out when Minato made his move because she was afraid of being killed by Kushina and her clan so she ran over to my house at three o clock in the morning begging for advice." Tsunade explained, Jiraiya smiled amused

"Oh so the great almighty Shura even panics every now and again too?" He asked just eating this new information up. Shura blushed darker at this.

"S-Shut up I didn't know what to do and it's not like I have parents to go to for advice." Shura growled in her defense making the two freeze up _'Well at least not in this world anyway.' _Shura added in her mind.

The two adults then felt a bit guilty for teasing Shura about her running to Tsunade for advice. Even though they forgot most of the time Shura was still just a kid and wasn't sure about a lot of things even though she acted like she was.

"Shura I…" Tsunade started but Shura only stared at her dully "Don't even, you guys just like to feed off of insecurities of other people especially off of a little kid. It's not your fault you were born emotion leaches." Shura spat darkly taking Tsunade back a bit it made her a bit angry but she was mostly angry at herself.

She was so caught up and just merely teasing Shura and laughing at her mistakes she didn't realize the after effects this might have on Shura. She was just a thirteen year old little girl who got stuck dressing up as a boy.

Tsunade scolded herself mentally for not being a better role model to the younger ninja. Jiraiya on the other hand could see that Shura was actually hurt and was biting back with her words like any hurt animal would and he also felt a bit guilty too.

"Dinner's done!" Minato chimed happily walking in and then sweat dropped from the dark aura coming from the adults

"Yay food and Minato!" Shura shouted happily this of course made Minato smile brightly. The cooks came in with the rest of the food as Minato sat down the center piece for the meal.

Minato sat down next to Shura and most of the meal was eaten in silence. It was a bit awkward for the adults but the two teenagers where off in their own little world.

Shura was enjoying the food that Minato had made while Minato was day dreaming about having dinner like this with Shura every night as he ate.

Soon dinner was over and Jiraiya and Tsunade headed out Shura was getting ready to leave but Minato stopped her.

"Um Shura… would you like to stay the night?" Minato asked shyly, Shura stared at him and shrugged.

"Kay." She said before she was attacked in a joyful hug by Minato

g


	10. Chapter 10

Minato decided it would be best if Shura stayed in his room with him for the night so his parent's wouldn't think that she was someone trying to break in and kill him and plus he wanted to sleep in the same room as Shura. (He's weird like that.)

As Minato was setting up a futon in his room Shura sat at his window looking outside.

All was quiet until Shura spoke "Minato," She said suddenly making Minato stop what he was doing.

"Yes Shura?" He asked blinking confused as why Shura just suddenly spoke out of the blue. Shura was dressed in one of Minato's pajamas because she didn't expect to stay the night and her apartment was half way across Kohona from Minato's house.

"How do you feel about me?" Shura asked not looking at him and only staring at the moon through the window. Minato's brows furrowed in confusion he couldn't understand why Shura was suddenly asking him this. Yes they had only just gotten together but they had been friends for quite some time, shouldn't he already know that Minato cared deeply for him?

"I care deeply for you." Minato replied calmly going back to finishing setting up the futon. Shura then turned around and stared at Minato with a serious look he had never seen on Shura's face before.

"Deep enough that you wouldn't care if I wasn't from here?" She questioned Minato let out a tiny laugh thinking Shura had to be joking of course she wasn't from Kohona. "I don't mean from Kohona Minato." Shura said seeing his expression "I mean from _here_." Shura said stressing the word here.

Minato blinked deeply confused by now. What did Shura mean that he wasn't from here? Of course he was from here where else could he be from!

"I mean I'm not from your world I'm from a similar world just not yours." Shura said explaining what she meant "A parallel world so to speak, I'm confused by it myself honestly." Shura went on; Minato only stared in shock at what Shura said. He knew Shura was very honest so there was no way by the look on his face (or rather her face) that she was joking.

"W-What?" Minato said stepping back a slowly as if Shura was some sort of monster

"Haven't you always wondered why I fell out of the sky?" She asked sighing roughly at Minato's reaction knowing that it wasn't going well. But this had been on her mind ever since she and Minato had become friends and now that they were more than friends she thought he should at least know this.

Minato relaxed a little as he thought about it "Well sort of but I never really cared why." He muttered quietly but loud enough for Shura to hear.

"I had just come from another world that wasn't mine ether that's why I didn't get any injuries besides a concussion because in the last world I was in I was hit by a truck." Shura explained calmly Minato was confused but tried to let it sink in "Please Minato you have believe me I know it sounds crazy." Shura said staring at Minato pleadingly.

Minato looked at Shura's expression and sighed "Okay I believe you." He spoke

Just then Minato shot up when he heard a crash in his room, his parents where back and his father had Shura slammed up to the wall holding a kunai to her (or to Minato's belief his) neck.

"What are you doing in my son's room?" His father growled darkly questioning Shura who gurgled something because she was being held by her neck, Minato went to get up but his mother stopped him

"Mom!" He shouted his Mother shook her head

"No Minato it's alright this guy was in here in your room asleep!" She spoke; Minato grew angry with his parent's over protectiveness

"That's because he's my **boyfriend** and I **invited** him over!" He shouted angry now as Shura was starting to get blue in the lips "Dad put Shura down!" He shouted, his parents were needless to say shocked that their only son had a boyfriend or at least he appeared to be a boy. Minato's father was starting to think otherwise. From the shape of Shura's face and her build.

Shura fell down and gasped for air only to have a picture fall off the wall and hit her on the head. She coughed and groaned in pain "It… It's nice to m… meet you… too Mr.…. Namikaze." Shura managed raggedly say trying to get her breathing back to normal and her lips slowly fading back to pink.

"Shura!" Minato exclaimed running over he sighed when he saw the cut on the back of Shura's head from the glass of the picture and ran off to get the first aid kit but stopped at his door way for a moment "Don't hurt Shura more!" he demanded giving them a harsh look

"My son is ga-." Minato's father started in shock but Shura cut him off deciding it would be best to at least tell Minato's parents her true gender. I mean after all with parents like this it would be less drama for Shura to say something.

"Actually…" Shura said finally able to speak somewhat normally "I'm a girl; Minato just thinks I'm a guy." Shura corrected him. His mother sighed in relief "Oh good I thought I'd never be able to see any grandchildren with the Namikaze name." She breathed relieved with Shura's words

"Why are you dressed as a guy then?" Minato's father said narrowing his eyes accusingly at Shura who blinked then grinned

"I like guy's clothes better they're more comfy and less tight." She said cheekily as she could for someone who was almost strangled to death and had a piece of glass slice the back of their head a bit

Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze sweat dropped at this, they were starting to think maybe it would've been less trouble if Shura was a guy.

"You mind not telling Minato about this? Cause I want to see if he can figure out that I'm not a guy." Shura said, both of the adults looked at one another and shrugged.

"I guess so." Both of them basically said slightly awkwardly both confused as to why they agreed to it.

"I came back with the first aid kit Shura! Did my parents do anything else to hurt you physically or emotionally?" Minato said glaring at his parents for a moment then taking care of Shura's cut head

"Nah Minato they're cool! I mean you're parents have got to really love you if they try to kill a guy who's just sleeping in your room!" Shura said grinning in her usual way, Minato smiled and nodded.

"Well that's the best I can do for now, we'll have to take you to Tsunade-sensei in order for you to get properly healed." Minato said finished wrapping up Shura's head to keep it from bleeding.

"I apologize for my overreaction." Mr. Namikaze said gruffly, Shura just merely grinned.

"It's fine! No need to apologize! I mean Minato here is the heir so I can see why you'd throw a big fit when you see someone like me in his room." Shura said only to earn an unpleased look with Minato

"Shura!" He scolded upset with the way Shura was talking about herself "You shouldn't put yourself down like that!" he went on scolding her Shura just merely smiled.

Minato's parents could only stare at the two in slight shock. They were complete opposites but they just seem to fit. Comically and generally, Minato was more thoughtful and better with remembering important things and more sensitive. While Shura was thoughtful in her own way but forgetful and accidently insensitive to other people's feelings.

"Sorry Minato!" Shura said apologizing grinning; Minato just sighed and lead her out of his house.

"I'm sorry about my parents it's just that we've been getting letters and calls and it's starting to get to them." Minato explained, this raised Shura's interest.

"Minato don't apologize those kind of things are really serious." Shura said, then the word serious rang in Minato's mind and his thoughts traveled back to what he thought might be a dream or memory of what happened last night.

"Hey Shura what did you say to me last night? I can't remember." Minato said turning to Shura who grinned "Night Minato." She replied sarcastically only to earn a punch on the arm from Minato "No not that!" he shouted pouting a bit because he walked right into it

"Oh you mean how I told you I was from a parallel world!" Shura said snapping her fingers making Minato stop

So it did happen. She really did tell him that then?

"So ugh what's it like in your world?" Minato asked uncertainly maybe while at the clinic he could ask Tsunade to run a physiological test on Shura.

"Boring." Shura deadpanned "I mean really I was on my laptop Albert – that's the lap top's name by the way and then suddenly while I was watching a show a vortex pops out of nowhere sucks me in and I end up in that same show I was watching." Shura explained how she got there and then eventually here.

"Uh huh." Minato said nodding _'ether Shura's seriously crazy or he's telling the truth.' _Minato thought worriedly _'I hope it's the truth' _

"I know what you're thinking." Shura said getting the very same look from last night "I'm not lying Minato. Although I might be a bit insane but that's for other reasons." Shura said seriously, Minato blinked surprised that Shura could make that face. "Minato I want you to keep that to yourself otherwise people will think you're insane and I rather they think I'm insane than you." Shura went on Minato slowly nodded in understanding.

After going inside the clinic and Shura was getting her head fixed in Tsunade's office. Minato was trying to decide if he should tell Tsunade about what Shura told him. If he did he would betray Shura's trust but if he didn't Shura might snap and hurt him and it could've been prevented if he would just told someone.

"Wow you got some nasty cut there Shura; you might not be able to go on that mission after all." Tsunade said as she was healing Shura

"Oh so now you're concerned for my well-being." Shura spat darkly making Tsunade sigh. "I'm sorry Shura it's just that you-." She tried to explain but Shura cut her off

"It's just that I _what_? Make it so easy to **hate** me? Am I **_unlikeable_** Tsunade? Hmm? Please _enlighten_ me because that'll be the first time you actually gave me any helpful advice and also I didn't use your advice I just couldn't say no to Minato about getting a relationship with him." Shura growled darkly, finally making Tsunade snap

"Now listen here Shura! I've only been putting up with you because I did something wrong! But when you don't let me explain anything that's crossing the line." Tsunade said stopping what she was doing; her temper was flaring up on Shura who didn't even seem slightly concerned.

"Oh because rationalization will make **you** feel better! You know what Tsunade the only reason why I went to you in the first place is because I didn't have anyone else to go to and I thought just maybe you'd understand and give me good advice! But all I got was laughed at and told something I already knew!" Shura shouted before hopping off the table "I'll just get someone else to heal this because **you** don't seem to _like_ to help **me**." Shura growled before slamming the door behind her shaking the whole room.

Tsunade couldn't help but gawk at the sheer force behind Shura's anger. She had always thought Shura was weaker than Minato but now she didn't know what Shura was. Tsunade was begging to rethink everything she knew about the girl.

After finally getting healed Shura managed to calm down and headed out to the lobby smiling at Minato.

"Ta- da! I'm all healed up! Let's go!" Shura said grinning at Minato who seemed a bit far off. Shura sighed she was beginning to regret telling Minato that in the first place. Shura only leaned down and kissed Minato on the cheek before leaning over and whispering "I'm telling the truth but this doesn't change a thing." Then she just turned around and walked off deciding if Minato wanted to follow he would.

Minato felt all he's doubts slip away after Shura whispered that. He looked up for Shura but she was gone.

Minato shot up and ran out of the clinic to see Shura just merely walking in the direction of her apartment as if nothing had happened.

"Shura!" Minato shouted only to be ignored, Minato blinked surprised at this and then he realized him doubting must of hurt Shura somehow.

Shura sighed roughly everything was breaking apart all because she caved and agreed to go out with Minato. She could've just slid her way into the next world smoothly but no! What even made her think she belonged here! This wasn't her world heck she didn't even feel like she belonged in her own world.

Shura was so deep in her thought she hadn't even heard Minato calling her name.

Shura's thoughts where cut off when Minato grabbed Shura's shoulder.

"Shura." Minato said dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Minato I was just thinking too hard." Shura said looking at Minato who frowned

"I'm sorry." He said apologizing; Shura tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?" she asked confused, Minato then just hugged Shura tightly "I'm sorry, I know it hurts when someone doesn't believe you. It was just a lot to take in." Minato mumbled only loud enough for Shura to hear

"Apology accepted." Shura said hugging Minato back "Now I have to go pack for the mission so if you would just let go." Shura said reminding Minato of the mission he had forgotten

"The mission!" he exclaimed before running off back to his house to pack. Shura blinked and coughed a bit from the dust cloud Minato had picked up but headed off to her apartment to do some last minute packing.

Minato ran as fast as he could to the assigned gate to see Shibi, Kushina, and Shura just waiting there for him.

"Minato is late~!" Shura teased in a sing song voice, Kushina stomped on Shura's foot "Shura I'm sure Minato-kun has a good reason for being late!" Kushina said glaring at Shura darkly who smirked

"That's because I kept him up _all night long_." Shura said grinning devilishly knowing it would drive Kushina crazy. Shibi just shrugged at this not really caring at all. "You **what**!" Kushina screamed in disbelief

"Yeah Minato and I stayed up talking! What were you thinking?" Shura said cheerfully, Kushina's jaw dropped then Shura dead panned "Pervert."

"Now let's don't fight!" Minato said sweat dropping at the two more outgoing members of the team

"But Minato! Kushina stepped on my foot!" Shura whined giving Minato puppy dog eyes making him flush. Kushina stared in disbelief she couldn't believe that her Minato was falling for that trick.

"K-Kushina-san do-don't step on Shura's feet." Minato said hurrying forward dragging Shura behind him. Shura turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kushina making her fume.

Anyways the four member team was now walking down the road heading towards the bear country to get a scroll and bring it back to the fire country.

Minato was now walking behind Shura and Shibi as Shura was having a conversation with Shibi who responded every now and again. To be honest Minato was a bit jealous. He couldn't help but feel like Shibi knew something about Shura that Minato didn't and that didn't help his envy for the bug using ninja.

Kushina smiled happily she saw an opening for her to slip in and get into a conversation with Minato and then he'd fall in love with her. Kushina's inner self cheered. But just as she was getting ready to step in…

"Hey Minato didn't we see a rhino beetle on a mission before? You were the one who pointed it out to me." Shura said turning around and grabbing Minato into the conversation. Kushina gawked it was almost as if Shura knew what she was going to do and put a stop to it before she even did it.

"Um yeah! You were about to step on it!" Minato said with his face lighting up glad that Shura remembered he still existed. Minato speed up his pace to catch up with the other two and started talking with them.

Kushina sighed roughly she was the only one on this mission who didn't have someone to talk to.

She felt a bit lonely.

As the mission went on Kushina became to hate Shura more than she had hated anyone before that was until about the second day the mission had went on and some missing nin attacked because three heirs where there for the taking.

Kushina fought as hard as she could but she didn't see the kunai flying at her from behind. However Shura did and she decided it was better just to save the annoying red head than to hear her family complain.

"Kushina look out!" Shura shouted tackling Kushina to the ground causing the kunai to stab her in the back "damnit that hurts." Shura grumbled gritting her teeth now on top of Kushina straddling her waist.

Kushina couldn't understand it all the dirty looks Shura had gave her in return for her own she was so sure that Shura hated her as much as she hated Shura. So why would Shura just save her like that without hardly any thought behind her actions. Kushina only stared up at Shura in shock.

"Shura!" Minato shouted worriedly as Shibi took care of the last bit of missing Nin. Minato pulled Shura off of Kushina now fearful of the kunai being covered in poison. As quick as he could he pulled the kunai out of Shura's back earning a scream in pain from her. Shibi standing off a stray looked worried as well. Kushina on the other hand was frozen in her spot.

"We're going to have to stop the mission I'm afraid of Shura being poisoned." Minato said before taking off his pack and pulling out his first aid kit. Shura was in too much pain to stop Minato from lifting up the back of her shirt.

Minato turned red when he saw bindings. "Um Shura… why do you have…?" Minato said aloud then leaned over and whispered something in Shura's ear

"Why do you think?" Was Shura's only response, Minato's blush turned darker as he began to realize something as he removed the bindings because they were in the way of the wound. Minato's eyes widened when he finally realized it.

It all made sense now everything the reason why he hadn't heard Shura's voice crack once unlike his other male friends and himself. The reason why Shura never wanted to change around him or the other guys when at the hot springs or something like that.

It all made since, Minato realized that he wasn't gay at all. Shura was a **girl**! However this simple fact of Shura's real gender didn't make the fact that Shura had just been wounded go away so Minato went on with cleaning Shura's wound and bandaging it up before slowly fixing Shura's bindings back to make sure the pressure would keep the wound from bleeding.

Shibi realized what Minato had just realized. However Shibi didn't say a word he merely picked up the discarded kunai and inspected it.

"There doesn't seem to be any remnants of poison on here. I believe they intended to take us alive considering that we're all heirs to large and powerful clans." Shibi spoke earning a relieved look from Minato.

"Well that doesn't change the fact my back hurts like hell and I had to take a hit for little miss tomato princess over there." Shura growled in pain still not moving from in front of Minato who was a bit far off from the others right now.

Kushina didn't make a sound, Shura was right she wasn't able to protect herself and now they were down one ninja because of her. _'What kind of ninja am I_?'Kushina thought miserably

"We'll have to go back now because there is no way a four manned team with one team member wounded is able to complete this mission properly." Shibi said being the first to speak, of course he was lying because it was possible for them to do it but he wanted to make sure Shura wasn't actually hurt more than what she appeared to be.

Minato shook his head then grunted in agreement. "Right." He said standing up slowly.

Shibi made a move to carry Shura only to have Minato stop him. "**I'll** carry Shura." Minato said in a tone that said 'don't question me or else'. For some strange reason Minato felt more protective of Shura now that he knew Shura was a girl. Shibi's eye brows rose in surprise but he didn't question the Namikaze.

Shura groaned in pain as Minato adjusted her on his back. Shura was surprisingly light for her height. Minato couldn't help but wonder how he not noticed Shura was a girl before. It was so pain stakingly obvious that it wasn't even funny.

Shura on the other hand slowly closed her eyes; she felt her skin tingle and her veins inside her felt like they were on fire.

Once making it back to the village Shura was taken to the clinic. Needless to say Tsunade was shocked a long with the rest of the village that knew Shura personally. Even Fugaku was but he'd never say that out loud.

Minato paced back and forth in the lobby, apparently there was a poison on the tip of the kunai and Shibi didn't see it because it had already injected itself into Shura's blood.

Minato felt a storm of emotions inside of him so much has gone on this week. When he woke up two days ago he thought he had a boyfriend who was being attacked by his parents but it turned out that he had a girlfriend. He wanted to hit his parents and kill those men who did this to Shura. He wanted to scream at the nurse for not letting him see her and fall to his knees crying his eyes out.

But it seems that Minato's body was working on its own and it settled for pacing back and forth worriedly.

"Minato sit down you're going to make a rut in the floor." Jiraiya spoke; Jiraiya was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed trying to hide the fact that he was worried about Shura. As much as Jiraiya hated to say it (and trust me he **hated** to say it) he really did think of Shura as the daughter he never had and to think the last things he said to her were to hurt her emotionally.

Jiraiya frowned deeply beating himself up on the inside.

Almost everyone was there Kushina, Shibi, the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi, Tsume, even much to everyone's surprise Fugaku was there with a very angry look on his face.

Fugaku growled lowly at himself for making a sour look, this was a hospital damnit. He then flinched knowing that Shura would've smiled goofily and joke that his face got frozen like that. He could almost hear Shura say _"What's a matter Uchiha get your face stuck like that? Didn't your mama ever teach you anything besides to sleep with her?"_

Fugaku's lips twitched for a moment, he had almost smiled a bit. He hated to admit it but Shura was some sort of friend to him after all Shura did get rid of his fan girls for him. Fugaku only wished now that they could've been better friends because to be honest Shura was the closest thing he ever had to one.

If anyone was to listen closely to the seemly quiet lobby room they would hear a light buzzing sound and it wasn't from the Florissant lights it was coming from Shibi who was so upset at the moment he could hardly control the bugs inside him who were equally upset. Out of all the people in the room it would be a toss-up between Minato and Shibi as to who had spent more time with Shura.

Shibi's mind traveled back to some of the times he spent with Shura. He smiled under his collar. He had learnt that the cross dresser didn't care about his bugs but however she was horrified of snakes.

_Shibi was out in the clan's gardens with Shura training and Shibi sent attack Shura's way knocking her back and next to the bird bath. Shura let out a girlish scream and jumped up and tackled Shibi clinging to him for dear life._

_"What's wrong?" Shibi questioned curiously, Shura only muttered snake pointing towards a tiny green garden snake on the ground staring up at them blinking curiously._

Shibi sighed a bit at the time he was annoyed with Shura but now he wished that he could relive that.

Tsunade worked hard on trying to heal up Shura's back. She had managed to destroy the poison before it could do much damage and was now trying to heal Shura's back properly. But still with any injury there was always a slight chance and that slight chance was what worried Tsunade the most.

_'Come on Shura don't do this to me. Don't do this to all of us.'_ Tsunade pleaded in her mind, up until now Tsunade hadn't realized how much she actually cared about the goof ball. Shura had literally dropped out of the sky and came in and snuck her way into their hearts. She was dear to everyone even if she didn't realize it. Even some of the villagers admired her and her strength and uniqueness.

Tsunade stared down at Shura's pale face worriedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Minato turned to Jiraiya after he realized his sensei had told him to sit down. "Sensei could I… Speak to you in private?" He asked meekly much in a way that Minato would've asked before he met Shura.

Jiraiya slowly got up and walked with Minato into an empty hallway with them in the clinic.

"Sensei." Minato said being the first out of the two to speak "Did you know that Shura's a girl?" He asked looking up at Jiraiya who sweat dropped

_'Oh so now he figures it out?_' Jiraiya couldn't help but think bitterly then he put on a fake surprised look "Shura's a _girl_!" he exclaimed half-heartedly, Minato stared up at his sensei in disbelief.

**_"YOU KNEW!"_** He screamed in anger before punching his Sensei "Of all the **things** I said to you during **that** mission you didn't bother to _once_ correct me when I called Shura the wrong **sex**!" Minato screamed in anger at his Sensei who was rubbing the large knot on his head that was forming from Minato's extremely strong punch "I was questioning my sexuality! Damnit Jiraiya! If you would've told me sooner maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Minato shouted shocking Jiraiya never once had Minato just called him just Jiraiya. Sure Shura has but that's because of Shura's lack of respect for authority in general.

Minato slowly began to calm down he had to admit he felt a bit better after that outburst. But he felt a bit bad for hitting his sensei.

"It wasn't my place." Jiraiya spoke up, Minato didn't seem to hear what he said and asked "huh?"

"It wasn't my place." Jiraiya repeated himself, "Shura asked Tsunade, Orchimaru, Sarutobi-sensei, and I to keep her real gender to ourselves. So I thought if Shura wanted to tell you her real gender she would've told you. Anyway Minato how did you find out Shura's a girl?" Minato blushed at the last part; he didn't feel like saying it "Come on Minato I want to know." Jiraiya pressed on

"I… When I was cleaning her wound I had to look under her shirt and… I saw… bindings." Minato said weakly earning a loud laugh from Jiraiya

"Oh my God! That's just great! You couldn't figure it out without looking under her shirt!" Jiraiya shouted laughing at Minato's denseness "S-Shut up!" Minato shouted blushing darkly

"N-No! I can't I have to tell Orchimaru and Tsunade! They're going to get a kick out of this!" Jiraiya shouted before running off to find Orchimaru because Tsunade was currently busy.

Minato stood there in shock for a few minutes then Fugaku walked over to where he was.

"Namikaze, Lady Tsunade says it's okay for you to see Shura now." He said gruffly knocking Minato out of his trance. Minato eagerly headed back to Shura's room.

The room was a usual hospital room nothing special about it. Since the day was almost ending orange and yellow rays of sunlight came through the window hitting Shura's sleeping face.

"I managed to get to the poison before it could do serious damage." Tsunade said walking in the room after Minato "But it still took a toll on Shura's body. She'll be resting for quite some time." Tsunade spoke not even remembering to call Shura he rather than she.

Minato quietly walked over to Shura's side and held onto her hand.

"I wish… I knew she was a girl before this." Minato said surprising Tsunade who thought that Minato didn't know Shura was girl.

"How did you…?" Tsunade stared to say but Minato cut her off "Jiraiya will tell you later." Minato said his voice barely above a whisper "Can I be alone with her?" Minato asked looking at Tsunade with pleading eyes, Tsunade nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Days had passed since then Minato would've stayed every moment beside Shura but his parents always came to the hospital and carried him home whenever he had fell asleep in Shura's room. Minato asked the Hokage for leave from missions and spent most of his days stopping by Shura's apartment and making sure everything was clean and nice for when Shura woke up and stopping by Shura's room to leave flowers there for her and sit there for hours just talking to Shura.

Some of the villagers found it heartbreaking that poor Minato Namikaze had to go through this at a young age and would send their condolences through food or gifts to Shura and Minato.

But that only made Minato angry because everyone was acting as though Shura was dead. She wasn't dead she was just asleep.

For Minato's parents it almost broke their hearts to come into the room to see Minato lying right beside Shura on the hospital bed. With his head pressed against her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

Most every one of Shura's friends or people that she had met was on edge. Many people swore they hadn't seen the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi and a sourer mood before. Tsume didn't want anything to do with dogs which worried her family. Shibi always had a buzzing sound following him and would often lash out on anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

Fugaku stayed in his family's compound constantly training regardless as to whether or not he was assigned a mission. Kushina well Kushina was just feeling like crap because of what she had caused to happen. The glares she got from the others didn't help much ether. But the more fierce glares came from Minato himself who just glared at everyone angrily whenever Shura was mentioned. The only people he didn't lash out on were Tenchi from the ramen stand, the hokage, and Tsunade.

No one had seen Minato like this before; he had even lashed out on Orchimaru when he was joking about how Minato found out Shura was girl. Minato just stared at him dully then smiled and told him that if he ever spoke about Shura again that he was going to give him a new meaning to the word pain.

It had been almost a week now since Shura came back from the mission, Tsunade was surprised with the potency of the poison to have this much effect on Shura's body. But finally in the middle of the night with Minato lying next to her Shura woke up.

"Ugh I feel worse than I did when I was hit by that truck." Shura grumbled to herself then looked down at Minato who was curled up beside her with his head on her chest making sure she was breathing. "Aw." Shura couldn't help but coo then she patted Minato's head in amusement.

Minato groaned in his sleep and slowly woke up and stared at Shura who stared back grinning.

"Sup?" Shura said cheekily, Minato's eyes widened and he tackled her in a hug crying. "Hey Minato what's wrong? Tell me their names so I can kick their asses for making you cry! I bet it was that damn Uchiha!" Shura said in her usual way only making Minato cry even more because of how much he had missed hearing Shura say things like that.

After Minato calmed down Shura stared to notice her surroundings "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle I'm in a hospital! What is this the fiftieth time?" Shura mused mostly to herself she was about to go on but Minato kissed her.

Once he pulled away he hugged her again "Don't ever try to save someone's life again!" He mumbled into Shura's shoulder.

Shura was pretty confused but Minato explained everything that had happened over the past few days.

"Oh so you finally found out I'm a girl! Darn and I was looking forward to pretending to be the guy in the relationship!" Shura teased only to earn a laugh from Minato. Shura smiled and bushed some longer hairs out of Minato's face "Dude, you need a haircut." Shura said smiling; Minato only smiled back and hugged her again

"Are you going to spend most of your time now hugging me? Because if you are going to the bathroom will be very awkward." Shura joked Minato sniffled a bit and pulled away and got off of the bed.

Minato wiped his eyes and smiled "Do you need anything?" He asked "I bought you some new clothes since your last ones where ruined." Minato explained holding up a bag of clothes Shura's size. "If you're hungry I can go get you something to eat Tenchi still has his ramen stand open." Minato said smiling at Shura as the moonlight hit him and Shura got to get a good look at him.

It looked like Minato barely ate or slept the whole time she was asleep. Shura frowned and got up.

"How about this Minato, I'll get dressed in whatever you have there and you and I will go out and get something to eat and then come back here and go back to sleep." Shura said smiling at Minato who's face lit up at the thought of that then it dimmed down.

"But you-." Minato went to say but was cut off by Shura putting her finger on his lips "Don't worry I've been asleep for almost a week I'm sure I'm a lot better off than what you think I am." Shura said reassuring Minato then heading to the bathroom with the back of clothes that Minato and bought for her.

Shura came out in darker khaki shorts with normal sandals on with bandages wrapped around her legs. A black shirt with some fishnet over it and a sleeveless jacket/vest with a hood on the back and with a Namikaze symbol stitched on the back; Minato smiled when he saw that she was wearing the jacket but he was glad that Shura didn't seem to know what the symbol meant on the back. It was a bit of wishful thinking on Minato's part but he could dream if he wanted to.

"Nice! Wow Minato you have good taste!" Shura said smiling at Minato after looking at herself in the mirror. Minato smiled at the complement "Well originally I was going to get you more girly looking clothes but when I mentioned to my parents that you were a girl they said not to because you seemed to like baggy boyish clothes better." Minato explained smiling at Shura who smiled back.

_'Good thing I told his parents that otherwise I'd be wearing a skirt.'_ Shura thought to herself then she grinned at Minato and grabbed his hand jumping out the window with him heading for the ramen bar.

Tsunade smiled at the door way to Shura's room, they were just too cute together. She was happy that Shura was awake now Minato was a nightmare without her. (Quite literally to poor Orchimaru). The two teens jumped from roof top to roof top until they made it to Ichigaku's ramen stand. They sat down on the stools together and Tenchi smiled brightly.

"I see Shura has woken up! I'm so happy for you Minato! You know what eat as much as you want it's on the house!" Tenchi said smiling at the two teens who nodded.

"Tenchi that will be the worst mistake you've made!" Shura said grinning at the cook who grinned back "Oh yeah?" he asked curiously Shura smiled "I've been asleep for almost a week and haven't ate a thing! So you might have to close the shop down because of your mistake of saying it's on the house!" Shura said earning a laugh from the cook and Minato

Shura didn't live up to what Tenchi thought she would, Shura only ate maybe five bowls of ramen while Minato ate twenty.

"I thought you said-." Tenchi said to Shura who smiled "I didn't say _I_ would make you broke." She replied while Minato was eating the last bit of his ramen. Tenchi chuckled happy that Minato was eating like he should. Every time he came over to the stand he only ate a small bowl of ramen and sometimes Minato couldn't finish it now Minato was eating the large bowls like they were nothing.

"Done." Minato announced taking in a deep breath "Thank you Tenchi-san!" He said now back to his old polite self before grabbing Shura and walking off back towards the hospital.

"Yeah thanks old man!" Shura said grinning as she waved bye while being dragged off by Minato.

Tenchi chuckled then muttered "I'm not _that_ old." Then he turned to the twenty five dirty bowls "However I am too old for _this_." He said sweat dropping at the sheer amount

"Shura you didn't seem to eat much are you sure you're full?" Minato asked concerned, Shura smiled "I'm fine Minato geeze! I eat perfectly normal for a person my age." Shura went on reminding Minato Shura was a girl so she wouldn't eat as much as he would.

_'Wow it's so easy to forget.'_ Minato thought surprised, Shura looked around town as it now became more festive.

"Wow! They really cleaned up this place for the festival huh?" Shura said grinning turning to Minato as the light reflected in her eyes. Minato blushed at the sight and nodded quietly just enjoying hearing the sound of Shura's voice.

Minato then tightened his grip on Shura's hand and smiled softly. _'Mrs. Shura Namikaze… That sounds nice.' _Minato thought adsentmindly when he glanced at his clan's symbol on the back of Shura's new jacket he had got her. Minato just watched as Shura looked around at the different lights and shapes of lanterns. "Wow I didn't know they could make lanterns shaped like that!" Shura exclaimed like a little kid her face lighting up in amazement.

Before they knew it they had made it back to the hospital and Minato and fell back asleep in the hospital bed with Shura asleep.

The next morning came and Minato's parents walked in and where surprised at the sight on the back of Shura's jacket.

"Ugh…" Mrs. Namikaze said awkwardly waking Minato up

"Oh _hiiii_ Mom! _Hiii_ Dad!" Minato said smiling happily at them surprising them even more, the sound of Minato's voice woke Shura up and Shura jumped behind Minato.

"Don't choke me!" Shura shouted earning a laugh from Minato, Minato's father sighed.

"Minato can I speak to you out in the hallway for just a moment." He said, Minato shrugged and walked outside closing the door behind him leaving Minato's Mom in there with Shura alone.

"So ugh you woke up." Mrs. Namikaze said nervously shifting her stance "Hey Shura do you know what the sign means on the back of your jacket?" She asked suddenly, Shura blinked then took her jacket off to look at it "Why no I do not!" Shura said after a moment

"It's Minato's clan symbol." His mother said making Shura fall over off the bed, she was just about to check on Shura but Shura jumped up.

"What! I'm not a part of your clan! Why would Minato give me something like this?" Shura shouted confused, Mrs. Namikaze choked up a bit. Minato gave her that? That would only mean… then suddenly Minato's mom ran over and hugged Shura crying tears of joy. This only confused Shura more.

"For the last time I'm not a guy so please get off!" Shura said thinking that Minato's mom might be another lady Kimi incident

**_"YOU WHAT!"_** Came from the outside of the door to Shura's room

"This can't be good." Shura said aloud deadpanning at the sound of Minato's Dad's voice.

"Yes I do and I don't care what you think!" Minato shouted back at his father who then well fainted from the shock

Nurses rushed over then rushed Minato's father off to get checked to see what happened.

"That went better than I thought it would." Minato said to himself before going back into the room to see his mother hugging Shura.

"Minato help!" Shura said pleadingly Minato smiled and pulled his Mom off of her only to have his mom attack him in a hug.

"My little boy is growing up!" Minato's mom sobbed into Minato's shoulder. "What in the world is she talking about?" Shura exclaimed waving her arms about in the air.

Minato blushed then averted his eyes. "Well…" He said blushing darkly Minato's Mom let go of Minato deciding it was best for Minato to explain what the sign on Shura's jacket meant. So she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Hey where'd my husband go?" Mrs. Namikaze said looking around for Mr. Namikaze

Shura stared at Minato "Minato you better tell me what this means because I don't want to be wearing it if I'm not supposed to." Shura said seriously not liking the idea of very powerful Namikaze clan members attacking her.

"**No**!" Minato shouted suddenly as if panicking "I **mean** no it's okay! It's just w-… when _someone_ from the Namikaze clan gives _someone_ who's not from the clan _something_ with the symbol on it _traditionally_… It means one of three things…" Minato said trailing off at the end. Shura leaned in close to try to hear what he said but she couldn't

"And those three things are…?" Shura asked only making Minato nervous "Don't look at me like that!" He shouted suddenly after Shura stared at him for a few moments. Shura blinked confused "Like that?" She asked staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Like that! It's like you're using your eyes to bore into my soul or something!" Minato shouted his voice squeaking from how nervous he was. Shura sighed and folded her arms "Look Minato let's just make it easier for you blurt out what it means and then I'll give you a five second head start if it's something bad." Shura said firmly. Minato gulped then nodded.

"F-Fair enough…" He said then took a deep breath_ "It can ether mean you took my virginity, we're getting married, or I'm in love with you!" _Minato shouted with his face red, Shura's response was her jaw hanging open when she realized what he said.

Then she gathered herself and said "It better be you're just in love with me 'cause Shura don't play that game!" earned a sigh of relief from Minato. "Eh?" she asked not understanding

Minato smiled a bit and fiddled with his sleeves "Well I am in love with you. So that's why I gave you that. I'm just glad you aren't mad." He said explaining quietly then he rushed over and hugged Shura "I'm so glad you didn't reject me." Minato said his voice muffled a bit

"I'm just glad you didn't take advantage of my comatose state and do one of the other meanings!" Shura joked making Minato faint at the thought "Uh Minato? Minato? Oh great now your parents are going to think I did something!" Shura said shaking Minato "damnit Minato." Shura grumbled

After getting Minato to wake back up, Shura and Minato where just about to head out of the hospital when Tsunade grabbed Shura by the end of her hood, "Just because you woke up Shura doesn't mean you're fully healed! Some spores of the poison might still be floating around in your blood stream! You can't just heal over night!" Tsunade said holding Shura a couple feet off the floor

Shura turned to Tsunade and smiled "Well Tsunade that's where you're wrong! I haven't _just_ healed **over night**! I've been here a week and _obviously_ I'd heal faster because I'm not **old** like _you_." Shura said teasingly Tsunade's eye twitched then a vane popped out of her forehead. Shura slipped out of her jacket just as Tsunade threw a punch. Grabbed Minato then ran off laughing with Minato in her arms.

"Bye-Bye Old lady!" Shura shouted turning around and sticking her tongue out at Tsunade. "Shura you get back here!" Tsunade shouted running after her. Shura let out a laugh and did one handed hand signs and before Tsunade knew it all that was left of Minato and Shura was a pile of leaves on the floor. Tsunade gawked "Maybe next time I get sick I should eat some of that ramen too. It seems to do wonders." She muttered to herself thoughtfully

One Shura and Minato reappeared Minato looked around smiling "Hey Shura where are we?" Minato asked only to have Shura turn around to something and not laugh.

"FUCK!" Shura shouted then she was tackled by none other than Fugaku. "Fuck is right! Namikaze why didn't you tell me Shura woke up?" Fugaku said holding a kunai to Shura's throat while on top of her back side. Minato sweat dropped _'He has a weird way of showing Shura he cares.'_ Minato thought exasperated "that's because she just woke up last night." Minato said making Fugaku look confused

"She?" He asked getting up off of Shura "I thought Shura was a guy." He said picking Shura up by the back of her collar on her shirt. Shura thought she'd be funny and do a pose. "Ether way I'm _irresistible_." Shura said purring and scratching under Fugaku's chin earning a laugh from Minato when Fugaku just dropped Shura.

"Gender doesn't matter you're still annoying." Fugaku muttered turning away with his face a new tint of pink. "Fugaku could you keep this to yourself because I don't want Shura to have to deal with a lot of male suitors chasing after her." Minato pleaded while Shura stood up

"I had a dream like that once! I was walking down the street and then suddenly when I passed this male suit store the suits came to life and started to chase me down the street! It was scary! I kept screaming for someone to help me but no one did." Shura exclaimed making Minato and Fugaku sweat drop. Fugaku smirked and turned to Minato "don't worry even if I didn't Shura wouldn't have to deal with that anyway." He said jokingly but much to his surprise Minato punched him.

"Don't ever talk about my Shura like that again! She is very attractive!" He shouted with a vane on his forehead sticking out "What the hell!" Fugaku shouted holding his now broken nose in his hands.

"Minato I think you should get your blood pressure checked because that vane on your forehead is sticking **_WAY_** out there." Shura said looking closely at Minato's forehead then Minato blinked "Where's your jacket?" he asked Shura blinked then looked around.

"It seems I left it back with Tsunade." Shura mused "I'll get it later." Shura said shrugging

Back with Tsunade a few minutes after Shura and Minato left. Tsunade looked down at the jacket in her hand_ 'wasn't Shura wearing this?' _She thought to herself then her eyes widened remembering one of the possible meanings "I have to go tell the hokage I can't let Shura do that at such a young age!" Tsunade said to herself heading out

"Oh I know! Let's go visit the hyuuga's!" Shura shouted making Minato sweat drop "But didn't you say they were creepy?" Minato asked dully as Shura and he walked down the road away from the Uchiha compound of which they were now banned from.

"Yes but thanks to them you told me you didn't like the thought of me being with them! Then you made a move! So we should go thank them for their usual creepiness!" Shura said grinning making Minato sweat drop. But he didn't fight with her knowing she did have a point.

But unknown to them someone was watching them from afar. Then suddenly a shadow towered over Minato and Shura and they were tackled in a bear hug.

"Yay! You're awake!" Jiraiya said very childishly hugging both Minato and Shura tightly

"W-We ne-need an ad-adult!" Shura wheezed out while Minato wheezed out "W-we need a pa-paramedic!"

"The team is back together I'm so happy!" Jiraiya sang happily spinning both of the two teens around

"Minato if I die tell Fugaku I always hated him the most." Shura said her voice barely above a whisper due to lack of air.

Minato frowned "Put us down idiot!" Minato managed to shout angrily then he and Shura fell down on the ground. Minato helped Shura up and made sure she was okay then held her close to him and glared at Jiraiya. "She just got out of the hospital Jiraiya! She doesn't need to go back!" Minato spat with over protectiveness radiating off of him. Shura wasn't really honestly paying attention but was appreciating the fact she could breathe again. Jiraiya sighed and folded his arms.

"Minato Shura's not glass she's not going to break if someone looks at her the wrong way. I know you just got her back from the hospital but you can't protect her from every bump and scratch." Jiraiya scolded and then grinned "Besides I'm Shura's legal guardian I know what's best for her." Jiraiya said smugly making Shura's jaw drop to the ground

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Shura shouted tackling Jiraiya to the ground and screaming things like "I'm not living with you!" or "I want someone more responsible!" as she beat his head into the ground. Minato only watched dully as Shura and Jiraiya fought. He could help but feel a bit sentimental it was just like old times again. Or in real time about nine months ago maybe?

"WHY! Did the hokage agree to this?" Shura screamed in Jiraiya's face now shaking his head back in forth "Because I'm your sensei Shura-Chan! And I gave him my latest book as a present!" Jiraiya said with his eyes spinning and a couple of teeth missing. His voice sounded dazed and confused anyone could tell he had gotten used to Shura not beating him for a good while.

"You _bribed_ that old fart?" Shura hissed then growled "Damn perverted old man." She spat then she thought of something "Wait why in the world would you want to be my guardian in the first place?" Shura asked confused

Jiraiya had gained his bearings back and pushed Shura off of him "Because someone had to sign the medical papers and I didn't want Tsunade or Orchimaru ruining all my fun when I took you on dangerously stupid trips when you got better!" Jiraiya said grinning cheekily; Shura scratched her cheek then smiled.

"You **_like_** me." She teased making Jiraiya flush "I do not!" He lied jumping up "I hate you! You're the worse student I ever had!" He shouted pointing at Shura who stood up and grinned ear to ear.

"You _like_ me! You wanted me to be your _kid_! Should I call you Old man? Or even older man? Well you do have grey hair…" Shura said teasing Jiraiya flushed in anger at the last part "It's natural!" He screeched embarrassed that Shura was accusing of him of being old because of his hair.

"So is growing old Grandpa Jiraiya there's no need to try and hide it." Shura said patronizing him only making him angrier as Minato watched amused.

In the end evening came and Shura and Minato didn't really get anything done because of Jiraiya and Shura fighting.

"I cleaned your apartment while you were asleep and sent the gifts people sent you over here so your hospital room wouldn't be crowded." Minato said before opening the door with the spare key he had made for himself.

When he opened the door almost everything was sparkling clean. "AH MY EYES! TOO BRIGHT!" Shura shouted after looking at it for a moment then burying her head in Minato's chest "You're too good of a house wife." Shura said her voice muffled making Minato flush in embarrassment. Shura then pulled away and went inside. "Wow I got a lot of flowers." Shura said aloud looking at half her front room filled with flowers "Those are from me." Minato said looking at the ground at his feet blushing. Shura grinned "Aw!" She cooed making Minato blush harder "Who's all the sweets from?" Shura asked looking at her counters covered in cakes and other things like that

"Tsume apparently she cooks when she's upset. Who knew?" Minato said shrugging, Shura scooted a cake away from her after hearing that Tsume made it. "And the ninja gear?" Shura asked curiously

"Fugaku."

"No way."

"Yeah."

Shura was surprised the Uchiha even got her anything at all. Well she would've expected a card saying

_"I hope you never get well and by the way I hate you. Hate –Fugaku Uchiha-." _Then it would've had a skull and cross bones at the bottom above Fugaku's name in place of x's and o's.

"The girly clothes and bears?" Shura asked looking at the rack full of dresses and other girly clothes "Hizashi and Hiashi. How did they get your sizes in dresses and skirts anyway?" Minato said then questioned Shura curiously. Shura shuddered a bit "I don't know." She said creeped out. "Creepy." Minato said, Shura nodded in agreement with Minato.

"Hey look Shibi sent me an heiress butterfly!" Shura said running over to a cage with one butterfly in it "That's my favorite type- well next to the birdwing that is." Shura said grinning proudly at her knowledge on bugs. Minato twitched a bit when Shibi was mentioned.

He and Shibi had had a conversation and to put it short it consisted of Shibi saying that he wouldn't have let Shura get hurt so easily and had been able to protect her properly unlike Minato. (Not long after Shura went into a coma Minato found out Shibi knew Shura was girl) Needless to say they haven't spoken since. Minato didn't care what Shibi said, Shura was with him and Shibi was only mad because he was too slow to react.

But Minato managed to smile at Shura. As she jumped around from gifts to gifts. There was no way in hell or on earth that Minato would let Shibi steal Shura away.


	12. Chapter 12

Minato decided to stay the night at Shura's because he was worried about her (as usual) and he had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Shura.

Shura was pretty surprised when she came out of the bathroom to see Minato asleep in her bed already dressed in some pajama's Shura had provided for him. Shura stared at him for a moment; there were still bags under his eyes from lack of proper sleep.

_'He must have been sleeping lightly when I was in the coma._' Shura thought feeling a bit bad for Minato, although he now looked much better than he first did when Shura first woke up. Minato still looked pretty messed up. Shura was beginning to wonder if Minato was more messed up because she got hurt than she was. Shura yawned a bit surprised, she had been sleeping for five days how could she be sleepy?

Then Shura answered herself with a thought that she was sleeping for five days doing nothing, so now that she woke up and did stuff she was tired. Shura shrugged and got into bed next to Minato and turned over on her side to turn out the lamp and went to sleep.

Then the next day came and Shura awoke with knocking on her door. Shura slowly walked to the door to see Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Tsunade standing there with their arms folded as if Shura done something wrong.

"Shura what's this?" Tsunade asked holding out Shura's jacket, Shura's face lit up and she smiled "Hey you brought my jacket that Minato gave to me to me! Thanks!" Shura said grabbing it, Jiraiya's jaw dropped at this. Tsunade had explained to Jiraiya last night what the jacket meant and well Jiraiya was shocked and tried to say well maybe Shura just got it and thought it looked cool without knowing what it meant.

"Shura do you know what this jacket means?" Sarutobi asked calmly, guessing maybe Shura didn't know what it meant but Minato did. "That my ears won't be cold when I wear the hood?" Shura said sarcastically, this earned a glare from the three adults at her door way. "No the symbol on the back!" Tsunade exclaimed annoyed with Shura's usual sarcastic remarks.

"Oh! You mean Minato's clan symbol!" Shura said getting what they meant now, "Yeah Minato told me! I was cool with it." Shura said grinning happily at what she said; the adults looked at one another worriedly.

"So you know what this means?" Tsunade questioned, Shura nodded in reply. "Shura you shouldn't be doing something like this! You're way too young!" She scolded earning a confused look from Shura.

"What are you talking about?" Shura asked not getting why Tsunade was scolding her

"What the jacket means! You took Minato's virginity!" Tsunade exclaimed, Shura just stared at her dully. "Yes Tsunade-sensei, Minato and I have been having kinky wild sex even though I had just recently gotten out of a coma. In fact you caught us right in the middle of going at it again." Shura said with sarcasm dripping from her words. Jiraiya sighed in relief at this; he _so_ didn't want to ask if Shura was using protection or not.

Tsunade's mouth gapped open "T-Then why did Minato give you that?" Tsunade asked taken back, she was so sure of its meaning. Maybe Minato didn't know the meaning of it.

"I told you that Shura wouldn't do that." Sarutobi said sighing roughly; Shura raised an eyebrow "Why are you here anyway old man?" She asked confused why the hokage was here. "I wanted to get out of paper work! So sue me!" He said then Shura muttered "I should for invasion of privacy." Earning sweat drops from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the third himself.

Then Minato walked in the room with his hair messed up from a good night's rest and part of his button up pajama shirt unbuttoned. "Shura why haven't you came back to bed?" Minato asked rubbing his eyes yawning not yet seeing the guests in the room.

**"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T HAVING SEX!"** Tsunade and Jiraiya exclaimed at the same time at Shura who sighed roughly, Minato looked up confused. "Tsunade-sensei? Jiraiya-sensei? Hokage-sama? What are you all doing here?" he asked quietly now back to his old self.

Minato looked over to Shura for answers "They think we had sex for some weird reason or another." Shura said dully, Minato's eyes widened "W-W-What?" He exclaimed turning red at the thought.

"Minato you gave Shura a jacket with your clan's symbol on it! Did you or did you not have sex with Shura because I was told it meant that if someone who's not from the Namikaze clan wearing the symbol on something that means they took someone from the Namikaze clan's virginity." Tsunade explained motioning to the jacket Shura had in her hands. Minato turned a deep shade of red at this confrontation he was about to say something when Shura spoke up first.

"So what if I did? It's my business, besides it's not like I _raped_ Minato or something." Shura said shrugging not really caring. Jiraiya then fainted on the spot, Sarutobi sighed roughly when he saw Minato beginning to sway a bit.

"Did you?" Sarutobi asked wanting a straight up answer. "Of course not! Tsunade's fucking stupid for not bothering to research the other meanings before jumping to conclusions. Minato gave this to me because he's in love with me! Not because I slept with him! Geeze you adults are weird." Shura said irritated, Minato sighed relieved that it was all straightened out.

"But what about Minato asking you to come back to bed?" Tsunade said ignoring the 'Tsunade's fucking stupid.' Comment Shura made. Shura sighed once more but Minato decided to speak up. "I stayed the night because I was still worried about Shura and I fell asleep on her bed with her nothing happened." Minato said explaining his comment that he made with a pink face.

"See I told you." Sarutobi said calmly then headed off back to the Hokage tower leaving Tsunade with a passed out Jiraiya and feeling pretty stupid for jumping to conclusions like that.

Once the adults left Shura smirked "I wouldn't say _nothing _happened." Shura said smugly making Minato turn red "I-I was half asleep! I didn't realize what I was doing!" he exclaimed defending himself.

"_Right_." Shura said not believing him.

After getting cleaned up and dressed Minato and Shura headed out to the village together getting some surprised and shocked looks from people who seen the jacket. Shura got a thumbs up from Inochi and some girls told Minato congratulations because they were from his clan so they knew Shura was girl.

When they walked by Tsume she choked on her drink and Kushina fainted on the spot. It's clear to say that most people reacted like that. Except Fugaku who just glared at Minato then grabbed Shura and dragged her off to his clan's compound building.

"Fugaku let me go! I'm sorry that Minato broke your nose but that's no need to drag me here!" Shura shouted trying to free her hand but then Fugaku pushed her in front of a man looking a lot like Fugaku.

"Explain to my father that I'm not gay!" Fugaku said his voice a bit funny because his nose was broken "What? Why? What do I have to do with this?" Shura asked confused by the situation she was in at the moment. She could hear in the background Minato fighting with the guards trying to get them to let him in to get Shura.

"Remember the snakes." Fugaku said making Shura remember what she did, "OH _Yeah_! Mr. Uchiha I can _assure_ you your son is one hundred percent straight! Because I'm a girl!" Shura exclaimed happily, Fugaku smacked his forehead in exasperation at Shura's stupidity.

"A girl?" Mr. Uchiha questioned looking at Shura in the face closely, Shura nodded eagerly. "Then you can marry my son." He said calmly, "**WHAT**!" Fugaku and Shura shouted at the same time "We can't do that we **hate** each other!" They both shouted pointing at one another speaking in complete unison. "I rather marry Tsume and I'm not gay! Plus Tsume's a sadistic bitch!" Shura shouted waving her arms about "Namikaze is her boyfriend Father!" Fugaku shouted also. But all the two got was a "So?" from the older man making them fall over in exasperation.

Shura then got an idea "Besides I'm already engaged." Shura said standing up remembering one of the meanings for her jacket then she turned around and pointed at the Namikaze symbol. "See." She said, Mr. Uchiha's eyes widened at this.

"I apologize I did not know." He said taken back by this, it had been some time since he had seen someone bear the Namikaze symbol that wasn't from the Namikaze clan. He was bit humbled to see that some young people where carrying on traditions of their clans.

"Wait, _you're_ engaged?" Fugaku said surprised "You couldn't even make a proper wife! Namikaze has got to be cracked in the head for choosing you!" Fugaku shouted now laughing at Shura who was clearly not finding it funny. "You know with an attitude like that you're not going to get the right girl to become your wife. In fact I hope you get a freaky ass stalker as your wife." Shura said dully, making Mr. Uchiha sweat drop at this. They really **did** hate one another didn't they?

"Shut the hell up you stupid bi-." Fugaku said only to be attacked by Minato who flew over the fence

"Don't you dare call Shura that!" He shouted, and then he gave Fugaku a broken jaw to match that nose of his. Shura was surprised Mr. Uchiha didn't do anything "Ugh aren't you going to do something?" She asked the older man who stared at the scene of two boys fighting "No, I hate my son. He's too touchy feely with my wife at times." He stated, Shura then sweat dropped mildly disturbed by what she had just learned about Fugaku.

"Kick his mother loving ass Minato!" Shura then shouted cheering Minato on, after a bit of fighting Fugaku's Mother came home and kicked them out and banned them once more from the Uchiha compound.

"I didn't think it was possible to get banned twice from the same place." Minato said with hardly a scratch on him. Shura just smirked "Leave it to us." She said grinning "By the way Minato I really do love this jacket! It's gotten me out of trouble already!" Shura said happily making Minato blush, he had overheard what Shura had said and well he still had butterflies in his stomach from that.

"Congratulations!" Two voices announced sending shivers down both Shura and Minato's spines, it was the Hyuuga twins. "We heard the news!" Hizashi said smiling at the other two teens as they slowly turned around.

"Do you two stalk me?" Shura asked curiously "Yes, we find your life very entertaining." Both twins said honestly, Minato glared and then moved closer to Shura as if to shield her away from the creepy twins. "Not all the time Namikaze-san. Mostly just during the day." Hiashi explained to Minato making him calm down.

"Anyway when are you going to join us for another tea party Shura-Chan?" Hizashi asked curiously, "maybe now that you and Minato are a couple he can join us also." Hiashi suggested looking over at Minato probably thinking of outfits to dress him in.

"Um I don't really _do_ tea parties." Minato said hesitantly speaking up, Shura looked over at him "Just say yes otherwise they will kid nap you. Trust me I know." Shura said, Minato gulped a bit. "So knowing _somewhat_ about how you guys work, I'm guessing you guys found an outfit you want to dress me in? Shura asked pretty calmly, the boys nodded eagerly.

"Yes! It's a school girl sailor outfit! It will suit you very nicely!" Hizashi said smiling at Shura, Minato blushed darkly when he thought of Shura in a school girl outfit in a cute pose. Blood came from his nose a bit and he decided he **had** to see Shura in that outfit. "W-When is it?" Minato questioned enthusiastically, taking even the Hyuuga twins back by his new found enthusiasm for the tea party. Shura looked over at Minato inquisitively wondering why all of a sudden he wanted to go to the tea party.

"Next Wednesday…?" Hiashi said sweat dropping at Minato's expression. "We'll be there!" Minato smiling brightly trying to hide his underlying motive for wanting to go. Then he dragged Shura off else where.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey slow down Minato I can only run so fast when you're dragging me!" Shura shouted, making Minato slow down. "Sorry Shura I guess I just didn't want anyone to pop in on us again." Minato said, and as if his words summoned another annoyance Tsume appeared.

"SHURA!" Tsume shouted tackling Shura to the ground like a dog that missed its owner "EW! Tsume don't lick my cheek!" Shura shouted with Tsume on top of her, "But Shura I _missed_ you!" Tsume said cuddling up to Shura making Minato feel very out of place and well a bit jealous. Tsume got off of Shura then helped her up.

"Do you _know_ how **boring** it was without you around? **_Honestly_**, I was so _bored_ out of my **mind**!" Tsume shouted waving her arms about to show emphases on her words. Minato sweat dropped a bit she was like a more hyper and dog like Shura. Then suddenly Tsume yelled "Hide me!" and hid behind Minato dragging Shura behind Minato with her. Of course it didn't work because Minato was shorter than Shura but Tsume didn't seem to notice.

"Why are we hiding behind Minato?" Shura asked curiously Tsume peered over Minato's shoulder at a brown haired boy who was working at a local book store. The boy was about Minato's size and age with big round glasses and he seemed like if you were to sneak up on him and shout "BOO!" he'd die of a heart attack.

"Who's that?" Shura asked noticing that Tsume was staring at the boy with a weird look on her face.

"That's Lin, isn't he just the cutest little thing you ever saw!" Tsume said then added a bit of a girly squeal at the end. "He reminds me of a new born puppy! I just want to pick him up and squeeze him." Tsume said with a bit of a dreamy look.

"So, in short you have a crush on this Lin guy?" Shura deadpanned, Minato sighed exasperated at the two girls. "NO!" Tsume shouted with a red face "_denial_~!" Shura sang, Tsume punched her in the arm as a response. "_Ow_!" Shura whined rubbing her arm "Minato! Tsume hit me!" Shura whined clinging onto Minato making him turn red.

"Have you no shame?" Tsume asked Shura jealous of Shura having a boyfriend while Tsume on the other hand didn't. "I don't see a thing to be ashamed about! Besides you're just jealous!" Shura said sticking her tongue out at Tsume who didn't say anything. Shura tilted her head to the side in confusion, normally she and Tsume would've gotten into this huge argument and then fought and then forgot what they were fighting about and went out for ice-cream.

"Yeah." Tsume finally said admitting it; Minato was even slightly taken back by this. "What?" Both Shura and Minato asked, "I'm jealous okay!" Tsume exclaimed puffing her cheeks out childishly with a pink blush dusted upon them.

"You two just seem so happy and well it gets lonely without having someone like Minato for me Shura. I mean Minato was so torn up about you getting hurt like that and I guess I realized I wanted someone that cared that much about me." Tsume said looking away feeling very insecure at the moment.

"Tsume." Shura said quietly understanding how she felt, "Don't worry Tsume! You'll be able to find your match! I'm sure of it! Even if you are a sadistic bitch!" Shura said grinning at Tsume cheering her up. Tsume glared "Feh! You bet I will because if you can than anyone can! You psycho bitch!" Tsume shouted turning back to her old self. Both she and Shura playfully glared at one another.

"But it won't last long! Because **who'd** want to stay with **you**!" Shura shouted grinning, Tsume then tackled her again. Both of the girls rolled around kicking up dust. Minato only watched exasperated, they were like two boys fighting.

"Honestly they're so much alike." Minato said sighing roughly, the girls heard him and then the dust settled and Tsume had Shura in a head lock.

"I'm nothing like her!" Both the girls shouted at the same time. Minato only smiled at them. "Okay then my mistake." He said not bothering to fight with them.

After Tsume left Minato sighed when he saw Shura covered in dirt and scratches. "You need a bath." Minato said annoyed that Shura got her new clothes dirty. Shura grinned "Do you want to take one with me?" She purred perversely making Minato blush with a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"N-No thank you." Minato said weakly, his knees beginning to give out as he held his hands over his nose. But Shura caught him before he fell over. "I was just joking!" She said laughing at Minato's reaction.

Minato sighed a part of him relieved but the other part a bit disappointed. "When we stop by my house you can take a shower there real quick. I'll wash your clothes." Minato said gathering his bearings once more. "Okay!" Shura said grinning following Minato to his house.

Once at Minato's house Shura went to take a shower in Minato's personal bathroom. She handed him her clothes through the door and Minato when to put them in the wash.

Once they were done Minato handed them to Shura and left the room so she could get dressed. Minato then thought that Shura might need a bush so went to get one. He walked through the door guessing Shura was already dressed only to see Shura putting her shirt on. Minato stopped and stared at the newly formed scar on her back. '_It looks painful_.' He thought, he then shook shaking his head shaking away his thoughts when Shura's shirt fell over it.

"Hey Minato! I'm surprised you didn't knock! Oh well." Shura said turning around grinning at him "I thought you might need a brush." Minato said handing it to her, "Thanks Minato!" Shura said grabbing the brush out of his hand and began her brush her hair.

"Shura." Minato said his voice barely above a whisper, "hmm?" Shura asked looking at Minato. "Does your scar on your back hurt?" he asked looking away from Shura. "All scars hurt at first Minato." Shura said then she lifted up the front of her shirt and pointed next to her belly button. Minato blushed at the sight of Shura's bare stomach.

"See that scar! I had an appendectomy. That tiny little scar hurt me so much after I came home from the hospital I thought I was dying. But oddly enough the one on my back doesn't hurt me as much. I think it's because Tsunade was able to heal it shut unlike the doctors in my world." Shura explained then let her shirt drop down over her stomach once more.

"I see." Minato said now understanding and feeling better about Shura's scar. He was interested about Shura's world it seemed so different than his own. "Shura, maybe one day - when you figure out how to go back to your world. Will you take me with you?" Minato asked tilting his head to the side. Shura seemed surprised by Minato asking her that. "Maybe if I can figure out how to." Shura said turn away blushing and scratching her cheek.

Minato laughed that he made Shura embarrassed over something like that. "I-It's not funny!" Shura shouted blushing darker. Minato then hugged her tightly. Shura's eyes softened and she hugged him back.

Shura and Minato walked out of his room only to be stopped by his father.

"I don't approve about how serious you two are getting." Minato's father said now obviously much better than he was when he first found out Minato's intentions about him and Shura. Minato glared up at his father. He didn't want Shura to know yet. He didn't want her to know about how deeply he really felt.

"I would be fine if it was a girl from a clan like the Uzamaki's or the Hyuuga's but Minato this girl doesn't even have a last name!" Mr. Namikaze exclaimed, the expression on Minato's face was almost as if he had just been slapped. "What did you just say?" Minato asked not believing his ears, never in his life would he had thought that his own father wouldn't like someone he cared this deeply about over something as _stupid_ as their **last name**. (Or lack of thereof).

"I said it would be fine if Shura was from an equally or more powerful clan Minato. But she's not! She's a pauper and you are a prince compared to her!" Mr. Namikaze preached to his son. Mrs. Namikaze who over heard this was shocked beyond words. She loved the idea of having someone as strong willed as Shura as a daughter in law. But she didn't think her husband would react like **this**.

"The Namikaze clan is one of the most powerful, oldest, and richest clans in Kohona Minato! How do you know that Shura's not into you for the money." He went on, Shura then was shocked by his words he was talking about her as if she wasn't there! Shura was about to say something but much to her surprise Minato reacted first.

"I don't care about all of that." Minato said gritting his teeth, he slowly looked up at his father. Shura took a step back at Minato's expression. She hadn't seen Minato this… This _pissed_ before.

"I don't care that Shura doesn't have a rich family or any family at all! I know Shura's not into me for money because if she was she would've done something like this a long time ago! Or wouldn't even pretend to be a boy around me in the first place!" Minato said in a calm low voice, even though his voice was calm the aura radiating off of Minato was menacing.

"I don't care if you don't _like_ Shura! But I'll tell you something I _love_ Shura! She makes **me** laugh! She listens to **me**! She apologizes when she upsets **me** even just _a little bit_! She's fun to be around and she doesn't complain when she's hurt because you weren't able to protect her properly!" Minato shouted with tears streaming down his face by now.

Shura's eyes softened, now she understood why Minato asked her about that scar. He was beating himself up on the inside over it still. "Minato." Shura said resting her hand on his shoulder. Minato sobbed a bit then grabbed Shura into a tight hug. "It's okay." Shura mumbled rubbing his back.

Mrs. Namikaze was by now crying her eyes out and then she looked over at her husband. He was going to have **_hell_** to pay for trying to get Minato to leave Shura because **he** didn't approve. Before Mr. Namikaze could say anything else Mrs. Namikaze waltzed over grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off yelling at him for poking at a sensitive spot on _her_ little Minato's heart.

"No it's not." Minato mumbled his head buried under Shura's neck in the crook of it. "Yes it is and if I hear you say one more word about that or see you feel guilty over it! Or even think you're beating yourself up! I'm not letting you sleep in the same bed as me." Shura said grinning playfully at Minato who looked up at her still sniffling a bit.

"O-Okay." Minato said smiling weakly knowing it was an empty threat, but it was still a thoughtful one. Before Minato could do anything Shura picked him up bridal style and grinned. "Now it's time to cheer you up! Let's go get some dango! My treat!" Shura shouted running off with him.

At the dango shop Minato and Shura sat in their booth together quietly. Minato was eating his dango smiling to himself._ 'She goes through all this trouble just because I got a little bit upset._' Minato thought to himself.

"Minato." Shura said cutting Minato's thoughts short Minato looked up and saw that Shura stuck two dango sticks into her mouth "look I'm are walrus!" Shura shouted in a funny voice, it was such a dorky thing to do and Shura looked like an idiot doing it but Minato laughing at her made it all worth it.

"You're so stupid!" Minato shouted laughing at her. Shura grinned happily now knowing Minato was happy.

Minato went home and Shura went to her apartment after leaving the dango shop.

When Shura got home she was shocked to see Kushina on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Ugh Uzamaki? What are you doing here?" Shura asked, Kushina looked up her face just as red as her hair.

"W-Why can't I make Minato laugh like you can?" She asked upset, Shura felt a bit guilty because now she knew she won the little game that she and Kushina had been playing. "I was at the dango shop and I just saw you two there! You made Minato laugh until he cried from laughing so hard! The way he looks at you! Why doesn't he look at me like that? Why Shura-san?" Kushina asked hiccupping and sniffling from crying so hard.

Shura sighed and grabbed a chair from her kitchen and sat in it across from Kushina.

"I'm not sure Kushina." Shura said using her first name, Kushina slowly began to calm down a bit to listen to Shura properly. "But to be honest I heard of you before I actually met you in person. I heard that you really liked Minato and went Minato confessed to me I was a bit hesitant to do it because you already liked him. But then the way he looked at me then next morning when he asked me if we were together… I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting him." Shura said seriously slightly shocking Kushina because she didn't think Shura was able to be serious.

"So wha-what did you do?" Kushina asked curiously

"I caved. For some reason I don't fully understand yet I can't stand to see Minato upset. Even just a little bit. I always want to protect him from ever feeling sad or scared or any other negative feeling. Then when I said we were and his face lit up like that… I don't know but I felt a bit warm on the inside. But I also felt guilty because I remember hearing that you liked him." Shura explained calmly, Kushina was surprised but she realized why Shura felt that way but didn't say it.

Kushina thought back to her time spent with Minato. She didn't feel like that at all around him. She guessed she was just so caught up in the fact that Minato only noticed she was kidnapped that she didn't bother to get to know the real Minato like Shura did. Shura actually spent time with Minato, went out on missions with him. Talked to him almost every day. While Kushina just stared at Minato from a far hardly talked to him at all or even bother looking his way half the time. She made this fantasy up that Minato would be her knight in shining armor whenever she was in trouble.

But she was wrong, the last time she was in trouble Shura saved her even though she (or to Kushina's knowledge he) didn't like her. Now even though she had just broken into Shura's apartment and was crying on her bed. Shura sat down and comforted her when she needed it rather than telling her to get out before she reported her for breaking in.

Kushina didn't realize it up until now but Shura was very thoughtful and sensitive to people around her feelings. Earlier today she happened to be walking out of a nearby store and she overheard Shura comforting Tsume over not having a boyfriend.

Even though Shura hated Fugaku, Kushina heard that she helped clear up his father thinking he was gay. It seemed Shura helped everyone weather or not she liked them or not. Kushina looked up and stared at Shura who was staring back at her watching her every move. Kushina slowly turned pink as she stared at Shura's features more closely.

"Shura…" Kushina said quietly catching Shura's attention "hmm?" Shura asked, Kushina then jumped up off of her bed "I'm gonna win your heart and prove to you that you aren't gay!" Kushina shouted giving her a victory sign. Shura fell over out of her chair.

**_"WHAT!"_** Shura shouted jumping up, Kushina grinned at her "Shura you are just the guy I'm looking for! Strong, thoughtful, and independent! I don't know why I didn't see it before! Forget Minato! You will be mine Shura! You'll see!" Kushina shouted determinedly before jumping out of Shura's window and landing on another roof top "You'll see Shura!" Kushina's voice could be heard in the quiet night.

Shura ran over to the window trying to fix the mess she made "Wait Kushina!" she shouted but Kushina was long gone. "Just great! Just _fucking_ great! Now I got a **girl** chasing after me! Mother would be _proud_." Shura said sighing roughly before shutting her window knowing Hizashi and Hiashi must be laughing their asses off now at Shura's misfortune. Shura grumbled and decided to head to bed, she had long day anyway.

The next morning came and well just watch.

"Good morning Shura-kun~!" Kushina shouted next to Shura's ear making her fall out of the bed

"What the hell!" Shura shouted jumping up and she saw Kushina standing there smiling. "Shura-kun you're so funny when you wake up!" Kushina said giggling at Shura who glared then sighed.

"Kushina how did you get into my apartment?" Shura asked then she saw the new broken window "Oh never mind." She deadpanned, Kushina grinned "So anyway, Shura I have the whole day planned out! I'm not going to make the same mistake that I made with Minato! I'm gonna get to know you!" She said pulling up a chart and a graph that was covered in glitter and hearts. Shura almost barfed at the sight of it.

"Kushina for the last time I like boys. My sexual preference is men not women." Shura said exasperated _'This chick is crazy!'_ Shura thought in her mind "Besides, it's not like I'm not flattered that you planned everything out but you forgot one thing. I'm in a relationship with Minato!" Shura said then shouted at the end.

Just then Minato walked through the door using his spare key "Shura I saw a broken window outside is everything al- Why is Kushina in your apartment?" Minato said walking in then he looked over at Kushina who was gushing over how cute Shura looked with a bed head.

"Let's just say she's the cause of the broken window." Shura grumbled darkly, Minato snickered at Shura's expense. "So in short you have a fan girl?" He teased, Shura glared threating dark things. "Keep that up and I will rape you like Tsunade thought I did." Shura growled, Minato turned red as Kushina's hair at this.

"What's _he_ doing **here**?" Kushina said glaring at Minato darkly, this made him sweat drop exasperated. "Um I'm Shura's boyfriend and teammate so I come here every day…?" Minato said stating it more like a question rather than a statement.

"That's no excuse!" Kushina snorted folding her arms, "Actually yes it is." Both Shura and Minato said at the same time. "Anyway Kushina-san, Shura and I are going to go out today." Minato said grabbing Shura and getting ready to drag her off even though she was still in her pajamas.

"But Shura-kun and I are going to spend the day together!" Kushina whined with tears welling up in her eyes. Minato's eye twitched and his possessive side kicked in. "Well you can't today or ever because Shura's **mine**!" He growled holding Shura close possessively "_Ooo_, Minato I didn't know you were this possessive!" Shura said hugging Minato highly amused with his possessive side.

"You don't own him!" Kushina shouted angry at Minato "If I don't than look at that jacket that I gave Shura." Minato said smugly pointing to the jacket with the Namikaze clan symbol on it hanging over a chair. Kushina stopped and stared at it then she burst out into tears "You're a real asshole Minato!" She shouted before running over to Shura's window and opening it and jumping out of it. Landing on another roof to another building nearby.

"Aw, you saved me from the crazy lady!" Shura said hugging Minato tightly then she kissed him on the cheek. Minato only gripped Shura tighter and grumbled "mine." Like some sort of cave man. This made Shura sweat drop in exasperation.

"Minato you can let go now." Shura said poking Minato's cheek, when he didn't respond Shura smirked then reached down and goosed his behind. "EEP!" Minato squeaked like a little mouse jumping away from Shura blushing darkly.

"Cave man or not! I know what it takes to make you pretty bashful." Shura said chuckling, Minato stared at her blushing darkly embarrassed of his actions and well embarrassed that Shura just pinched his butt.

"Right," Minato said not knowing what else to say "You go get dressed and then we'll head out to meet Asuma and the others." He said not looking Shura in the eyes.

"Okie dokie~!" Shura sang before heading off to the bathroom to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Asuma, Inochi, Shikaku, Fugaku, Chouza, Tsume, Shibi, Hiashi, Hizashi, and company. These teens where Kohona's future and top rookie ninja, most of them where destined to be leaders of their clans and others were destined to be great ninja.

However despite all of this they **_were_** teenagers and they weren't really patient.

"Where the hell are Minato and his stupid boyfriend?" Inochi said annoyed looking around for Minato and said stupid boyfriend who was really a girl named Shura.

"Shura isn't really as stupid as you might think he is." Shibi said calmly defending his teammate; Inochi rolled his eyes "Yeah _right_, I heard the stories." He said only to be glared at by Tsume. Tsume stepped in and grabbed Inochi's collar.

"Listen here sissy boy! You are not allowed to call Shura stupid! If anyone's allowed to, it's me!" Tsume said in her usual tom boy way.

Shikaku yawned tiredly, "I don't care if he's stupid or not I just wish they'd show up." He said dully, just then Minato showed up with another person by their side.

Although most of them hadn't really spoken to Shura in person they could tell who she was. They stared at her she was much taller than Minato was and had dark black hair, with mischievous brown eyes. Her skin was pale and her face was heart shaped. Most of the girls where jealous of Shura's appearance. (Along with some of the boys).

"Shura did we really have to get breakfast before coming here?" Minato asked worried that his friends might be angry at them being late. Shura just grinned "Yup." She said with her hands behind her head just enjoying the day.

Once they got close enough the other heirs and heiresses that Shura had not met yet decided to attack Shura's character like the vultures they are.

"So this is the great and almighty Shura? I really don't see what you see in him Minato." Inochi said looking at Shura up and down, circling as if she was some prey.

Shura just stood there and smiled happily, "Don't let my outer appearance fool you; Minato likes me because I'm good in bed." Shura said giving the group a victory sign, making those who knew Shura fall over not believing she just said that.

"S-SHURA!" Minato shouted with his face red, Shura then grabbed Minato and held him close. "Don't be embarrassed Minato! Our love is a beautiful thing! We must not hide such beauty!" Shura said dramatically pushing Minato's head into her chest. Minato grumbled into Shura's chest slightly annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"You've been reading Jiraiya-sensei's books again haven't you?" Minato grumbled annoyed, Shura laughed then pulled Minato away "_No_." She said innocently, Minato stared at her. "_Okay_ just one, but it's not a dirty book! It's really good!" Shura said defending herself, the group sweat dropped they had almost took Shura seriously for a moment.

"Shura you have reached a new level in stupidity." Fugaku said dully, only to earn a threating glare from Minato. "Would you like me to _give_ you something to match the other _gifts_ I gave you?" Minato growled dangerously at Fugaku, Fugaku sweat dropped but shut up after that.

"Whoa Minato-san is mad." Chouza said eating chips amazed, everyone seemed affected by Minato's anger except Shura who was just rocking back and forth on her heels in her own little world at that moment.

"Oh! Hey Hiashi! Hizashi! You guys missed a great moment earlier today!" Shura said remembering the two twins stalked her regularly. The boys looked at one another then back at Shura "Really? What was it?" They asked, Shura ran over and whispered it to them and they started to laugh. "It's a shame we missed that!" Hiashi said with tears in the rims of their eyes.

"What are they your best friends or something?" Asuma asked Shura curiously, Shura looked over "Nope! They stalk me regularly during the day." She chirped making the group sweat drop. The twins nodded proving that Shura was telling the truth.

"And you're okay with that…?" Inochi said disturbed by Shura; Minato smacked his forehead in exasperation "Unfortunately yes Shura is." He said a bit bothered by it, Shura just shrugged "I can't control them." She said, the group just shook their heads then they headed off into town to go shopping for the festival coming up.

At the moment Minato was in a shop with Shura looking for kimonos that matched.

"So explain to me why you're so keen on matching kimonos?" Shura said leaning over Minato's shoulder, Minato blushed a bit "well, um… The summer festival is also the couple's festival and um…" Minato said having a hard time to explain to Shura the tradition at the end of the festival during the fireworks.

"It's some stupid thing where during fireworks if a couple is wearing matching clothes and kisses they'll be together forever or something girly like that. You're such a girl Namikaze." Fugaku said highly annoyed with the girly vibes radiating off of Minato, Minato held his head low ashamed of his girliness.

"What's a matter Uchiha? Don't they let you and your mom kiss during the fireworks?" Shura spat seeing that Minato was upset. Fugaku flushed highly irritated "DON'T LOVE MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" He screamed at Shura having enough with that joke of hers.

"That's not what your mom said when she came to my apartment last night asking for a _real_ man. Course I turned that ugly hoe away because I have Minato." Shura said cheekily smirking at Fugaku whose eyes widened and then he tackled Shura to the ground. Fugaku punched Shura but Shura turned into a log with an explosives tag on it. "FUCK!" Fugaku shouted before the explosion, needless to say Fugaku was sent to the hospital for burns and Shura was banned from the now internally destroyed store.

Minato sighed, although Shura did get him out of the way before the explosion… Did she really have to go as far as blowing Fugaku up over upsetting him? Minato shook his head slightly amused. Shura had a weird way of showing she cared about him.

"I think the tradition at the end of the festival is pretty cute." Shura said cutting into Minato's thoughts, Minato looked over at her and smiled happy she didn't think it was stupid and call him a looser. "Just like you!" Shura said slapping Minato's butt.

Minato squeaked in surprise "S-Stop that!" He shouted covering his butt with his hands, glaring at Shura blushing.

"He-he." Shura snickered mischievously; Minato pouted cutely making Shura melt. "You're so cute when you pout! Why didn't you show me you could make that face before?" Shura said a bit girlishly hugging Minato tightly, Minato smirked into the hug. Shura was right **why** _didn't_ he show her that face before?

Minato and Shura headed into another kimono shop and Minato looked through their things there. While Shura looked through some stuff herself.

"Hey Shura how about you wear some girl kimonos?" Minato said looking at some kimonos in the shop for women. He could almost imagine Shura in some of them. But tried not to because he didn't want to get blood everywhere.

Shura looked at Minato and smirked, she guessed he was a normal teenaged boy after all. Oh she was going to have fun with this.

"I have a _better_ idea. Since you want to see _someone_ in girl kimonos so much…" Shura said closing in on Minato who didn't like the look on Shura' face. Shura grabbed one of the more provocative kimonos and dragged Minato into the dressing room with her.

"S-Shura! No! D-Don't!" Minato shouted as other people in the store looked over at the dressing room questionably.

After about fifteen minutes Shura dragged out a very humiliated Minato.

"I feel so violated." Minato said now wearing the kimono that Shura had grabbed. Shura smirked and stepped back to stare at her work satisfied greatly. Minato blushed even darker at the way Shura was staring at him; it was like the way Jiraiya stared at anything with two legs that was female and human.

Minato began to adjust the kimono but Shura stopped him. "Don't be embarrassed Minato you have fantastic legs! Besides you look very _nice_ in this." Shura said smiling ear to ear. Minato began to sweat slightly then sighed tried to calm down he wasn't scared of Shura for doing that. No it was the complete and utter opposite.

"I can't believe you stripped me down." He said his voice low and quiet; Shura smiled cheerfully at Minato then leaned over with her expression darkening in a way Minato never saw before _"Don't act like you didn't like me doing that."_ She said lowly, leaning over into Minato's ear making him stiffen up and Minato stumbled back a bit breathing heavily at this other side of Shura.

Shura smiled at him in way she never did before. Then she said "_Besides,_ it's not like I _stripped_ you _naked_." Shura said now back to her normal self, "Now go take that off so I can buy it. **Unless**_,_ you'd like me to _assist_ you?" Shura said perversely at the end, Minato squeaked "N-No I'll do it myself!" He said rushing off to the dressing room.

"Who _knew_ that Minato looked so good in that?" Shura said rubbing her chin musing to herself, and then she went to pick out kimonos for Minato and herself for the festival.

Both of them were blue and plain, no patterns on them nothing special about them. But Shura knew they'd look good on both them.

Minato finally came out of the dressing room still a bit flustered from that incident before but calmed down. Although he was slightly disappointed that Shura picked out such plain kimonos for them to wear.

"Shura we'll be the only ones without patterns on our kimonos!" Minato whined slightly walking out of the store with her. Shura just smiled "That's the _point_ Minato." She said cleverly, "everyone is going to go for some stupid sakura print and we'll stand out because we won't be going for that." Shura said explaining why she choose said kimonos.

Minato blinked surprised that Shura actually thought of that. But it did make sense, although what didn't seem to make sense that Shura hadn't even mentioned what happened in the store ever since they had left. Apart of Minato was relieved but the other part kind of wanted to see more of that side to Shura.

But he was mostly glad that was over with, he swore that his heart had never beaten that hard or loud before. He thought it was going to explode at that moment.

Minato still found that he couldn't look Shura directly in the eyes from that though. But Shura didn't to seem to notice. However, Minato couldn't shake the feeling that someone (besides Hiashi and Hizashi) was watching them.

"Oh Shura-kun has a dark side." Kushina said swooning a bit at the last scene that had happened. She was extremely envious of Minato being the target of Shura's dark side. Kushina was about to follow Shura some more but two shadows stopped her.

"What the **_hell_** are you doing!" Two voices said in unison, Kushina turned around to see the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi who didn't look too happy with the Uzamaki heiress.

"Stalking… Shura-kun…?" Kushina said uncertainly, it was strange not to get that creepy aura from the two Hyuugas. But however, in place of that was sheer rage.

"**_We're_** Shura-_Chan's_ stalkers! Not **you**! Go stalk someone else!" They shouted then both attacked Kushina with gentle fist making her fly off to the other side of the building nearby. "The _nerve_ of some people." Hiashi said irritated with Kushina, "What is the world coming to when everyone just trying to stalk someone who's already being stalked?" Hizashi said disgusted with Kushina as if she was some freak.

Just then Shura sneezed three times in a row. "Someone must be talking about me." Shura said scratching her cheek, Minato glanced over and turned pink and looked away. "I hope that's it and you're not getting a cold." Minato mumbled quietly, making Shura sweat drop. Maybe she went a bit far… But all in all it was funny as hell and he looked so _hot_… Shura's mind began to wonder after that.

"Shura your noise is bleeding!" Minato exclaimed shocked that Shura's noise would just randomly start bleeding. (Well to Minato it seemed random). "Oh. It is…?" Shura said calmly reaching up to her noise and low and behold there was blood. "Well I better go clean this up." She said heading into a restraint to go to the rest room to clean it up.

Minato followed in worried about Shura. Of course Shura pretending to be a boy headed into the boy's rest room and got a paper towel. She was just about to clean herself up when Minato jerked it away and started to clean up the blood for her.

"Minato…?" Shura said more like a question; she seemed surprised at Minato's forwardness to well help take care of her. "Oh great you guys are here." Inochi said coming out of a stall, "Do you seriously have to be like that in the bathroom too?" He asked annoyed and a bit jealous in a way.

"Well judging by your hair I thought you were gay yourself." Shura said pulling away for a moment and Inochi saw some blood stains on Shura's upper lip. Minato grumbled disapprovingly and jerked Shura's face back to him so he could finish cleaning her face up. Inochi just rolled his eyes and left the bathroom after washing his hands.

"I can do this myself Minato." Shura said annoyed, Minato glared at her "No you can't you'll miss spots. You always do." Minato said knowledgably; Shura grumbled knowing he was right. "You make it sound like we're married." She mumbled squirming a bit like a little kid. "Stop moving!" Minato scolded making his grip more firm on Shura's face.

"But you're rubbing too hard!" Shura whined childishly, Minato growled then wiped off the last stain. "There I'm done." Minato said throwing the towel in the trash, "I can't believe you'd just randomly start bleeding." Minato said mostly to himself.

"Well it wasn't that _random_ Minato, it happens all the time really." Shura said calmly, Minato raised an eyebrow concerned "You should get it checked then." He said then Shura laughed, "No Minato its fine it's happened since I was little." She said before she and Minato walked out of the bathroom "if you say so Shura." Minato replied sighing.

Back in the bathroom two stalls opened and there stood Shikaku and Chouza who were blushing darkly at what they had just heard.

"T… That was the most disturbing conversation I have ever heard." Shikaku said a bit frazzled from what he had heard, Chouza looked over at Shikaku "Is it really normal for them to bleed after…?" Chouza asked Shikaku who shuddered getting a mental picture "I… I don't know." He said before they went to wash their hands.

Shikaku and Chouza had only started to listen to the last part of the conversation that Minato and Shura was having and well them being teenaged boys… Well you get the idea.

"Wait you have allergies?" Minato said, Shura and he decided to eat at the restaurant they were in because they were already there. Shura sat down in a booth with Minato across from her. "Yup, it's randomly started to bleed when the pollen count is high. It irritates my noise or something." Shura said playing with her straw for her drink. Of course Shura really knew why her noise started to bleed. But she wouldn't tell Minato that.

"I see, are you allergic to anything else?" Minato asked taking a sip of his pop, "Honey, I'm slightly allergic to milk and that's about it food wise." Shura said after thinking for a moment, Minato stared at Shura surprised at this new information. "What? I was a tiny kid growing up!" She said shrugging; Minato flushed a bit "it's just that I never thought you were allergic to anything else." He mumbled looking away remembering the incident earlier.

Shura scowled annoyed, "That's it. Minato look at me." She said reaching over the table and grabbing Minato's face to look at her. "You don't need to be scared of me. I wasn't going to do anything too bad. I was just playing around." She said firmly, Minato's face turned a darker shade of red and then adverted his eyes.

"I wasn't _scared_…" He said then got really quiet to where only Shura could hear him. Shura sat there for a moment with wide eyes "Oh…" She said sitting back into her seat properly "_OH_! Minato! I didn't know you had a thing for **that**!" Shura teased Minato who glared with a large blush across his face.

"S-Shut up!" He stuttered only making Shura laugh at him "You're such a uke Minato!" Shura sang laughing at him. "I am not!" Minato shouted, Shura grinned "Uke~ Uke~! Minato is a uke~!" She sang only to earn a glare from Minato.

Minato then scowled then dragged Shura off to the bathroom, about fifteen minutes later Shura came stumbling out.

"Best date _Ever_." She said with her hair messed up and her clothes winkled, she then fell over face first on the floor. "I can be seme when I want to." Minato said smugly walking out of the bathroom then picking Shura up heading back to their table where their food was ready for them.

Minato then blushed realizing what he just did, and then he got a laugh from Shura who was on the other side of the table. "I win." She said making Minato sulk, "I can't believe I just did that." He said knowing his parents would kill him for doing that with Shura in the bathroom. Shura sat up and smirked at Minato "Better believe it babe!" She said winking at him, then Shura sweat dropped realizing she just said Naruto's catch phrase except she added the babe part.

"I hope my dad wasn't in there." Minato said resting his head on the cool table trying to cool off his burning face. "He was." A voice said with disappointment clear in their tone. Both teens looked up and Shura smirked. "What up Mr. Namikaze?" She said not the least bit bothered by his glare at her.

Mr. Namikaze then dragged Shura and Minato out of the restaurant and to the Namikaze compound.

"Now explain to me what you were thinking Minato!" Minato's father shouted at him, Minato blushed darkly "Well, Shura said I was uke and I wanted to prove that I was seme." He mumbled, his father stared at him.

"What the hell is uke and seme?" He said confused, Shura decided to speak up "Uke is the less aggressive partner in the relationship basically if you were to compare it to the traditional roles of relationships the woman and seme's the aggressive partner basically the man." Shura explained like a professor, Minato's father smacked his forehead in exasperation at his son.

"So basically you did that! In the bathroom with her over if you where the man or the woman in the relationship!" His father screamed at the heir, who smiled a bit.

"Yes?" He said a bit amused by Shura standing behind his father mocking him. Minato's dad saw that he was looking behind him and looked at Shura who quickly grabbed a book and pretended to be reading it.

"You need something?" She asked looking up from the book at Minato's dad. "Yes I want you to stay away from my son!" He shouted at Shura who smirked.

"You do realize by saying that not only are you provoking rebellion from your son but he'd have to switch teams also in order for him to stay away from me. But in the end it wouldn't really work out because Minato's infatuated with me. Besides, it not like you haven't done something like that with your wife when you were dating." Shura said calmly slightly surprising Minato's father, he'd thought that the girl would be screaming at him like an idiot. But there she was talking to him calmly.

"I have no-." He started to say but was cut off by Minato "Yeah right Dad! Mom's told me the stories!" He shouted angry at his father for being a hypocrite. Mr. Namikaze let out a gasp at being betrayed by his own wife.

Just then Mrs. Namikaze walked in, "What did I tell you about messing with Mi-Mi-chan's relationship with that darling Shura!" She shouted seeing that her husband had the two children cornered, she then grabbed Mr. Namikaze by the ear and dragged him off.

"But they-!" He shouted in protest but was cut off by his wife. "I don't care we've done worse!" She said, Shura let out a laugh "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze!" She said highly amused, Minato turned to Shura slowly.

"Now, how about we see what you look like in this kimono." Minato said smirking at Shura who began to sweat nervously "Now Minato it's not proper for a young man such as your-." Shura said backing away then Minato lunged at her with kimono in hand and Shura shot off.


	15. Chapter 15 The End

The summer festival came like most festival's did and on the day of the festival Shura was helping Tsunade and the hokage set up his office for the festival.

The hokage went to get some cleaning supplies and mostly the two other people in his office worked in silence that was until.

"Shura." Tsunade said waiting until Shura was alone, "Yeah?" Shura asked tilting her head to the side as she carried a crate. "I have a favor to ask of you, would you donate some of your DNA for a future ninja experiment? I believe your DNA will be a good first candidate." She stated Shura raised an eye brow then shrugged.

"Okay." She said, after she and Tsunade finished helping the hokage set up his office they went off to the clinic to get Shura's DNA.

After that Shura headed to her apartment to get ready for the festival.

Today was like any other day for Shura the only thing different was the experiment that Tsunade signed her up for and the festival and the pains in her stomach she had been getting. She didn't say anything about them thinking they were nothing.

They seemed to get stronger and fiercer as the day went on. Shura tried to ignore them because she knew the festival was a big deal for Minato. Even if she thought the kiss during the fireworks tradition was stupid.

Shura caught up with Minato who was in his kimono after leaving her apartment.

"Shura you look great! I'm glad you picked this you were right about the sakura print." Minato said running over and hugging Shura who was in a bit of a haze. "See. I told you so." Shura said smiling as best as she could, it was close to her full blown smile so Minato didn't seem to notice.

If he did he must have guessed that she was nervous or she would tell him if something was wrong.

The event went on and Shura seemed to be feeling worse and worse. By the time the fireworks came around and Minato and Shura climbed to the top of Hokage Mountain to get a good view Shura felt like she was going to pass out. A cold sweat was caking Shura's face by now and she felt like she was in a giant mist.

"Shura what's wrong? You seemed out of it all night." Minato said looking over at Shura concerned, Shura slowly turned to him with a glazed look then saw that the first firework went off. She leaned over and kissed Minato and then fell over and died.

Yes that's right Shura had died in the world of Naruto, in fact this would technically be the second time she died.

If you're wondering why and how Shura died well remember those spores of poison that could've been floating around in her blood stream. Well there was one and it passed through her heart.

"Shura!" Minato shouted gripping on Shura's body "Come on don't play games with me like this Shura! It's not funny at all!" Minato said staring to get worried when Shura didn't open her eyes. Minato saw Shura's face turn a sickly shade of pale and her body was now limp.

"S-Shura wake up." Minato said tears forming in his eyes fearing the worst, Shura didn't wake up she didn't move and she wasn't breathing. "Don't do this to me." Minato said now crying when he felt no pulse.

Suddenly her body started to glow a bright golden light. Minato's eyes widened, he guessed he knew what was happening.

"NO! You promised you'd take me with you! You can't leave without me!" Minato screamed rivers of tears where coming out of his eyes by now, slowly Shura's body broke apart in orbs of light then Shura was gone out of Minato's arms and floating in the air. Minato stood up and ran to the edge but didn't try to jump off.

"You can't leave without me! You promised!" he screamed at Shura, but then large flash filled the night sky and Shura was gone.

Minato fell to his knees crying, he should've noticed there was something wrong. He should've made Shura stay in bed and rest or go to the doctor.

"Y…You p…Promised." He whispered before crying himself to sleep. Tsunade found him on the mountain but Minato just said he fell asleep there and Shura was gone.

Minato never told anyone what happened that night, he just claimed that he didn't see Shura the rest of the night when he headed up to Hokage Mountain and he didn't because Shura had left. But not on her own accord.

There was no funeral or memorial everyone just guessed that Shura ran off some place and never returned.

Minato was never the same after that; he didn't smile or laugh as fully as he did back then. He was forced to marry Kushina by arranged marriage from his father. Minato's mother left his father soon after that.

Minato became hokage and Kakashi, Rin, and Obuto's sensei however Obuto was his favorite because he reminded him of Shura. Then the rest was history, Naruto was born the kyuubi attacked everything went along with the Naruto plot line as it should have.

So in short there was no happy ending for Shura's time there. Nope, she died and now she was back where she started in that black abyss the same as before waiting for next world to go to.

**So there's the end, but don't worry OMG not another Mary sue is a series so keep on the lookout for the next chapter in this series on my profile page.**

**-Shuridaru-chan-**


End file.
